Le temps d'une naissance
by Groumde
Summary: Après une violente dispute entre eux, Drago découvre qu'Harry l'a trompé. Fou de chagrin, il décide de retourner dans le passé pour mettre en garde celui qu'il était à 16 ans afin que ce dernier ne tombe jamais amoureux de son rival. Mpreg
1. L'effet papillon

**Le temps d'une naissance**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire est de moi.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire…ou de ne pas lire cette histoire :**

- Il s'agit d'une romance entre deux hommes

- Relations sexuelles (très) explicites au chapitre 6

- Tient compte des cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter et d'une partie du tome 6

- 6 chapitres. Fic terminée.

- Publication bimensuelle.

**Résumé : **Après une violente dispute entre eux, Draco découvre qu'Harry l'a trompé. Fou de chagrin, il décide de retourner dans le passé pour mettre en garde celui qu'il était à 16 ans afin que ce dernier ne tombe jamais amoureux de son rival.

**Influences:**

- Fic FFnet de Lunapix, _Demortia__._

- Fic FFnet de Quiproquo, _Harry Potter et Les Enfants du __Futur__._

- Fic FFnet de Kimophelia, _L'immense privilège d'être __parents__._

- Film de Robert Zemeckis, _Retour vers le futur._

L'intitulé des chapitres de cette histoire sont des _titres de films._

**Personnages principaux:**

- Harry Potter

- Drago Malefoy

- James Potter (fils d'Harry et Drago)

.

.

_**Chapitre1 : L'effet papillon (de Eric Bress et J. Mackye Gruber)**_

_**.**_

« Je te déteste ! hurla Albus. J'vais l'dire à papa ! »

Affolée par les cris des deux frères, Gribouille détala dans les escaliers, poussant un miaulement indigné, son poil soyeux dressé le long de son dos. Pourtant, c'était monnaie courante que les deux frères se chamaillent, James étouffant de son attitude trop protectrice son jeune frère, qui ne demandait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Même Lili, pourtant seulement âgée de 11 ans, commençait à ne plus supporter les ingérences de James dans son quotidien.

« Ouai, c'est ça, vas-y ! Va rapporter petit cafteur ! De toute façon tu sais faire que ça : pleurnicher dans les bras de papa ! Mais daddy lui il sera d'accord avec moi ! »

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! Mais de toute façon daddy il t'aime même pas ! »

« Pff, t'es vraiment trop nase ! Tu crois peut être que parce que t'es plus petit que moi il t'aime plus ? »

« Non, j'le sais parce que toi tu n'es qu'un accident ! Il voulait même pas de toi ! »

James se précipita alors sur son jeune frère. Il le saisit par le bras et se mit à le secouer durement.

« N'importe quoi ! T'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! »

Albus tenta de se dégager de la poigne de son aîné, en vain. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage. James lui avait confisqué le manuel de potion du Prince de Sang Mêlé qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque de ses parents, prétextant que le livre était trop dangereux pour lui. Mais Albus, lui, voulait simplement regarder l'objet qui avait appartenu à Severus Rogue, l'homme à qui il devait son second prénom.

« Si, c'est vrai ! Même que je l'ai lu dans le journal intime de daddy ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! T'es vraiment complètement siphonné ! »

« Ben t'as qu'à aller dans leur chambre si tu me crois pas ! Le journal il est sous le lit, dans une vieille valise toute moisie ! »

James relâcha alors son frère et l'observa un instant, ses yeux gris se rétrécissant, tentant de déceler la vérité sur le visage encore joufflu d'Albus. Il avait souvent vu leur daddy procéder ainsi, mais ne maitrisait pas encore totalement cette technique infaillible. Pourtant, s'il avait hérité de la tignasse indisciplinée des Potter, il avait les yeux des Black. Enfin, il prit sa décision.

« Très bien, je vais aller voir. Mais je garde le bouquin ! dit-il en agitant le livre de potion. »

Arrivé dans la chambre de ses pères, James déposa le manuel sur une des tables de chevet. L'odeur de la pièce était rassurante, c'était celle de ses parents. Le lit n'était pas fait exactement comme d'habitude car leur père ne faisait plus le ménage depuis qu'il avait atteint les 6 mois de grossesse. Ils avaient préféré prendre une aide. Il se pencha pour regarder sous le sommier et aperçu effectivement une vieille valise en cuire polit. Il se mit à plat ventre pour aller la chercher, le lit étant vraiment immense. Il tira sur la male tout en s'extirpant lui-même de là-dessous. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait tout sorte d'objets, des souvenirs pour la plus part. Le journal était posé au dessus de tout ce bric à braque qui n'intéressait nullement James. Sur la couverture, il pu lire :

'Journal de Drago Malefoy (2007)'

2007, l'année de sa naissance. Albus n'avait donc pas menti sur ce point. Mais pour le reste, c'était une autre affaire, se disait-il, bien qu'une boule d'angoisse lui ait noué l'estomac. Il ouvrit alors le journal, conscient que ce qu'il faisait était mal.

Le premier jour était celui de la rentrée de septembre 2007, soit trois mois environ avant sa naissance.

_ Ça y est, me voilà de nouveau à Poudlard, et Merlin sait si j'aimerais être ailleurs. Durant tout son discours, je n'ai cessé de dévisager Dumby. Pas très pro, c'est vrai, mais il faut bien que je l'observe si je veux trouver comment m'en débarrasser. Je le déteste tellement d'exister… Je n'aurais pas à le tuer s'il n'existait pas. Mais non, ce type n'a pas loin de 100 ans et il est toujours des nôtres. A croire qu'il fait exprès de s'empêcher de mourir uniquement pour me pourrir la vie. _

_ Il y en a un autre qui semble aussi être né uniquement pour faire de ma vie un enfer : Potter. Va vraiment falloir que je me méfie de lui cette année. Je l'ai pris dans le Poudlard Express en train de nous espionner Blaise, Pansy et moi. Le nul, comme s'il pouvait se jouer de moi ! Je l'ai choppé et j'ai défoncé sa gueule d'ange à coups de pieds. Ça m'a fait un bien fou, le côté cathartique de la chose j'imagine. Ce que je peux le haïr celui là. Tout est de sa faute à ce fils de sang de bourbe. S'il était mort il y a 16 ans, je n'en serais pas là, et je suis même sûr que ma vie se rapprocherait du Nirvana. Bref, cette année, il ne faut pas que je me laisse distraire par Potty et sa bande. Je dois trouver un moyen de supprimer le vieux fou avant tout._

A ce stade de sa lecture, James commença réellement à avoir peur. Il tentait vainement de se convaincre que ce n'était pas son daddy qui avait pu écrire de telles choses. Ce n'était même pas possible car il devait, à ce moment là, être enceint de 5 mois. Il ne pouvait donc pas détester Harry. Au contraire, ses parents s'aimaient forcément autant qu'aujourd'hui. Et de toute façon, son daddy n'était pas un assassin. C'était un héro de guerre, comme son second père.

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, James continua à lire le journal de cet inconnu qu'il refusait d'assimiler à son daddy. Tout ce qui y était relaté était franchement terrifiant. Drago y racontait ses peurs face à la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée, à savoir tuer Albus Dumbledore. Y était aussi relatée la première tentative de Drago afin d'accomplir cette tâche. Toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre d'Harry et de ses amis y était également décrite.

A un moment, James constata que des pages du journal avaient été arrachées, entre le 17/11 et le 13/12. Le 12 décembre étant sa date de naissance, c'est avec appréhension que James poursuivit sa lecture.

_ Aujourd'hui est arrivée la pire catastrophe que j'aurais pu imaginer….non, en fait JAMAIS je n'aurais pu imaginer ça ! J'ai l'impression que le monde vient de me tomber sur la tête. Non en fait MON monde vient de s'écrouler. _

_ Je me suis réveillé ce matin à l'infirmerie. Potter était là aussi. Je ne me souvenais de rien et n'avais aucune idée de ce qui nous été arrivé. Alors que Potter et moi commencions à nous insulter copieusement (j'étais persuadé que c'était à cause de lui que je me trouvais ici) Dumbledore et Severus sont arrivés. Rien qu'à leurs têtes j'ai su qu'ils allaient dire un truc qui ne me plairait pas. Et là, je vois Pompom qui débarque avec une petite chose emmaillotée dans une couverture bleue. Potter a rompu le silence en demandant ce que c'était et ce vieux fou de Dumby nous annonce que ce que tient Pomfresh dans ses bras et notre enfant, à Potter et moi ! Accident de potion qu'il nous explique. J'ai bien tenté de protester mais l'autre folle d'infirmière m'a donné un tranquillisant. Potter, lui, restait d'un calme serein et maintenant que j'y repense je suis sur que tout est de sa faute ! Il l'a fait exprès. Dumby nous a raconté que lors de notre dernier cours de potion, où Severus m'avait mis en binôme avec Potter, on s'est disputés tout les deux et avons par inadvertance créé un bébé-potion. On serait tout les deux tombés dans les pommes au moment où des vagissements se sont échappés de notre chaudron. _

_ Moi j'étais dans tous mes états, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne cessais de me répéter « c'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un horrible cauchemar » et là Potter qui demande à Pompom si il peut voir le bébé. Ce mec n'est pas humain, j'en suis sûr. Et le pire du pire c'est que quand il a vu la chose il a sourit béatement et ma regardé en disant 'Il est mignon'. C'est à ce moment là que, d'après Severus, je suis devenu hystérique et Pompom a du me donner une nouvelle dose de tranquillisant qui m'a envoyée directement chez Morphée. Et voilà où j'en suis. Je me suis réveillé il y a deux heures dans une chambre individuelle de l'infirmerie. Severus était là, il m'a répété tout ce qui c'était passé, me confirmant que je vivais un cauchemar éveillé... … …_

Le récit continuait mais James lui ne parvenait plus à lire, sa vue étant troublée par les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Albus était sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de ses parents et il entendait son grand frère renifler. Il regardait son dos être secoué par les sanglots. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir parlé de ce journal. Sans cesser de tortiller son t-shirt avec ses doigts, il appela son frère, d'une toute petite voix.

« James… »

Ce dernier se crispa d'un seul coup, faisant taire ses pleurs.

« Laisse-moi, dit il d'une voix dure, sans se retourner. »

Apeuré par le timbre de la voix de son aîné, Albus déguerpit à toute allure vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il dévala les marches, faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de gnomes tapageurs.

« Daddy ! Daddy ! »

« On est là, Al ! l'informa la voix de sa petite sœur depuis la cuisine. »

Il déboula donc dans la pièce, interrompant Lili au milieu d'une phrase.

« Daddy ! Faut que tu viennes ! J'ai fait une grosse bêtise… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Drago. »

« Ben...c'est James… On…on se disputait et…il-il m'a énervé ! Et alors…ben….je lui ai dit…pour le journal, sous ton lit. »

Drago blêmit d'un seul coup, comprenant à quoi faisait allusion son fils.

« Merlin ! s'écria t-il avant de s'élancer à son tour dans les escaliers, son gros ventre n'aidant pas dans les virages. »

Arrivé à l'étage, il se mit à appeler désespérément son fils, priant tous les dieux pour qu'il n'ait pas encore eu le temps de lire ce fichu journal. Mais, alors qu'il passait l'entrée de leur chambre, il comprit qu'il était trop tard. Son premier né était là, par terre, en larmes, et le regard de pure haine qu'il lui envoya glaça ses entrailles de père. Il tenta de l'approcher doucement, mais James se leva d'un bon.

« Ne me touche pas ! hurla t-il en le bousculant pour sortir de sa chambre. »

Déséquilibré, Drago chuta, entrainé par le poids de son ventre.

« James ! James ! cria t-il tandis que Lili se précipitait pour l'aider à se relever. »

Mais James n'écoutait rien, une douleur sans nom lui vrillant le cœur. Albus s'élança à sa poursuite, tentant de le rattraper.

« James ! Mais attends ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda t-il alors que son frère se saisissait de sa cape dans l'entrée. »

« Ça se voit pas non ? Je me casse, cingla t-il sans le regarder. »

« Non, non, tu peux pas partir ! Daddy va s'inquiéter sinon. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. T'avais raison, il a jamais voulu de moi. »

« Mais… »

Albus ne savait vraiment pas quoi rétorquer. Il était totalement perdu et surtout mort de peur face à la situation. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son grand frère puisse bousculer leur père sans se retourner alors qu'il était enceint. Et il lui en voulait pour ça, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire de reproche car il voulait retenir James.

« Mais et moi alors ? Et Lili ? Et papa ? »

« Toi et Lili vous êtes pas vraiment mon frère et ma sœur de toute façon. Moi je suis rien qu'un accident, c'est même pas daddy et papa qui m'ont fait, comme vous. »

Sur ces mots, James ouvrit la porte d'entrée afin de s'en aller. Albus se précipita alors sur lui et lui saisit le bras pour le tirer vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Non James ! Non ! Reste ! se mit-il à supplier en pleurant. »

Mais James, de presque deux ans son aîné, était bien plus for que lui et se dégagea sans mal de son emprise. Il partit alors en claquant la porte.

Albus regarda un moment cette porte d'entrée qui venait d'engloutir son frère. Puis il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et rejoignit son père et sa sœur, restés à l'étage.

Drago était maintenant allongé sur le lit, ses mains posées sur son gros ventre, tandis que Lili avait mis son oreille dessus.

« Je crois qu'il va bien, déclara t elle très professionnellement, en parlant du bébé. »

Drago, qui avait tourné la tête vers Albus, interrogea son fils du regard.

« Il est parti, l'informa t il. Il…il a prit sa cape et il est partit. Je suis tellement désolé finit il par dire, se précipitant contre son père en pleurant. »

Drago le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère. Il est en colère, mais il va revenir, ne t'en fait pas. »

Malgré la fermeté de sa voix, Drago tentait avant tout de se rassurer lui-même. Il était très tenté de contacter son mari au bureau, mais il se disait que James allait surement rentrer très vite et que ce n'était peut être pas nécessaire de paniquer.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ce journal chéri ? questionna t-il Albus. »

« Je… L'autre jour je jouais avec Gribouille mais sa balle est partie sous votre lit. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé la valise. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du l'ouvrir, ni même lire ton journal. Je suis désolé daddy, vraiment désolé, si tu savais, dit il en pleurant toujours. »

« De quel journal vous parlez ? demanda Lili. »

« Rien ma puce, rien, se contenta de répondre Drago. »

« C'est toujours pareil ! Vous me dites jamais rien à moi ! »

« Lili, s'il te plait. La situation est déjà assez compliquée. Aidez-moi à me relever, leur demanda t-il en s'assaillant et en tendant les bras. »

Les deux enfants se placèrent alors chacun sous un de ses bras et relevèrent leur père.

« Ouch ! s'exclama Lili. T'es une vraie baleine ! »

« Dit donc jeune fille, fit un Drago faussement offensé, la baleine va te botter l'arrière train si tu la traites encore de baleine ! »

Deux heures plus tard, James n'était toujours pas renté. Il était presque 18h00 et la nuit commençait à tomber. Drago se tenait dans la cuisine, anxieux au possible, se rongeant les ongles d'une main tout en caressant circulairement son ventre rebondit de l'autre, ne cessant de jeter de petits coups d'œil à l'horloge murale.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama t-il, faisant sursauter Lili et Albus qui étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs de vacances. Je vais prévenir votre père. »

Il quitta alors la pièce pour se rendre au salon. Tant bien que mal, il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. Il jeta un peu de poudre dans l'âtre et annonça d'une voix intelligible 'Bureau Général des Aurors' avant de plonger la tête dans le reste des cendres.

« Ron ! Ron ! appella t-il. »

Ronald Weasley était devenu chef des aurors. Le poste avait été proposé à Harry, mais celui-ci avait décidé avec ses amis et son époux de refuser la place, ses immenses pouvoirs étant plus utiles sur le terrain que dans un bureau. Or, être chef des aurors c'était surtout beaucoup de paperasse et de gestion du personnel.

« Ha salut Drago ! l'accueillit joyeusement le rouquin. »

« Heu oui, salut Ron. Excuse-moi, mais il faut absolument que je parle à Harry ! Il est encore là ? »

« Oui, oui, il est toujours là. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est le bébé ? »

« Non, non. J'ai un souci avec James. »

« Ha, quoi donc ? »

« Weasley ! Veux-tu bien aller chercher mon mari s'il te plait ! s'énerva Drago. »

« Ok ok ! J'y vais ! abdiqua Ron en sortant du bureau, les mains levées en signe de paix. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry était penché au dessus du visage de son époux. C'est un Drago paniqué qui lui expliqua que leur fils aîné avait quitté la maison après une dispute et qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu deux heures plus tard. Sans plus attendre, Harry transplana chez lui. Il avait atterrit dans le hall d'entrée et se précipita dans le salon pour trouver Drago, Albus et Lili sur les talons. Le blond était toujours par terre, devant la cheminée et Harry lui tendit des bras secourables pour le remettre debout. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa tempe et, passant une main dans ses fins cheveux ondulés, il lui demanda ce qui c'était passé exactement. Drago paru très gêné quand il lui répondit :

« Et bien… James est tombé sur un vieux journal que je tenais à Poudlard… Et il y a lu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du apprendre de cette manière. »

Harry était un sorcier dont se dégageait une impressionnante aura de puissance. Son magnétisme avait toujours effrayé Drago…tout en l'attirant indéniablement.

« Quoi ? Quelles choses ? »

Drago lança en regard anxieux vers ses deux autres enfants, restés en retrait derrière un des fauteuils du salon. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et regarda son époux droit dans les yeux.

« La vérité sur sa naissance…entre autre, lâchât-il, se sentant affreusement coupable. »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il se dirigeât d'un pas sûr vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où tu vas papa ? lui demanda Lili. »

« Je vais voir si je ne trouve pas votre frère dans les parages. Il n'a pas du aller bien loin, répondit-il un peu sèchement. »

« Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Albus en accourant. »

« Non Al, toi tu reste avec ta petite sœur et ton père. Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et il sortit, sans un regard pour Drago qui sentit son cœur se serrer d'avantage.

De son côté, Harry était littéralement noué par l'angoisse. Il imaginait très bien ce qu'avait du ressentir son fils en apprenant qu'il était né par accident, lors d'un cours de potion qui avait mal tourné. Si au début il avait commencé à marcher au hasard dans les rues de Godric's Hollow, il finit par sortir sa baguette et créer un patronus. Il observa son cerf disparaître au coin d'un rue et attendit dans la nuit, le silence uniquement perturbé par les bruits familiers des gens dans leurs maisons : le rire d'une femme, des volets que l'ont ferme… Et puis soudain il vit avancer vers lui la timide renarde argentée, patronus de son fils. Il relâchât imperceptiblement sa respiration et suivit l'animal. Il trouva James recroquevillé au pied d'un arbre, dans le jardin à l'abandon d'une maison que les propriétaires n'utilisaient que quelques fois dans l'année.

« Hey…lui dit-il doucement, en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. »

James leva vers lui un visage d'une tristesse infinie qui lui brisa le cœur.

« Je veux plus jamais le voir, déclara James d'une voix dure où perçait pourtant sa douleur. »

« Tu parles de daddy ? »

James se contenta d'opiner de la tête. Harry soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« Je suis tellement désolé chéri que tu ais appris de telles choses de cette manière. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as pu lire, mais ton père m'a expliqué que tu savais pour…ta naissance. »

« Tsss, tu parles d'une naissance ! Je suis rien qu'un accident. Vous vouliez même pas de moi ! »

« Tu sais…tu es né…comme ça, sans qu'on s'y attende. Alors…ce serait te mentir que de te dire qu'on te voulait. Mais sache qu'à peine mes yeux posés sur toi, je t'ai aimé, et je t'ai voulu dans mes bras. »

James posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père qui lui caressa alors doucement le visage, sentant ses larmes dans sa paume.

« Toi peut être ! Mais daddy, lui, il a jamais voulu de moi, et il m'a jamais aimé ! »

« Non, c'est faut. Ton père vous aime tellement toi, ton frère et ta sœur. »

James se redressa alors d'un seul coup pour lui faire face.

« Tu l'as lu, toi, ce journal ? lui demanda t-il.»

« Non, mais… »

« Alors tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il me détestait. Il dit dedans que je suis une chose ! »

« Non, tu n'as pas du bien comprendre. Tu sais, c'est difficile parfois d'interpréter ce qu… »

« Ha parce que 'je hais Potty' ou 'je voudrais que Potty crève' c'est pas assez clair peut être ! le coupa son fils. »

Harry blêmit. Ces mots, son fils n'avait pas pu les inventer. Ils étaient tout droit sortis d'un passé dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé à leurs enfants, pensant justement qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi non plus il ne t'aimait pas ? »

Harry secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Non James… C'est…c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Tu sais, cette histoire, c'est notre histoire à nous, à ton père et moi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et l'amour que nous te portons. Mais sache que j'aime ton père et qu'il m'aime tout autant. »

James renifla et s'essuya les yeux en se relevant.

« Je veux bien croire que toi tu l'aimes. Mais lui…je ne sais pas. »

Harry se redressa à son tour mais resta silencieux.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux un quart d'heure plus tard. Alors qu'ils ôtaient leurs capes, Albus et Lili se jetèrent sur eux pour des câlins qui n'en finissaient pas. Albus présenta ses excuses à James qui se contenta de lui sourire en lui passant une main complice sur la tête, ébouriffant ses fins cheveux noirs.

Drago, qui avait finalement réussit à s'extirper du canapé seul, venait d'apparaître à son tour, une main sur les reins. Le silence se fit. Il s'avança vers James, son enfant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Tu m'as fait très peur chéri tu sais ! Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! »

Il voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais James l'évita.

« J'aurais pourtant cru que tu serais plutôt heureux de ne pas me revoir. Je ne suis pas vraiment ton fils après tout. »

« Bien sur que si tu es mon fils, répliqua Drago d'une voix dure. »

C'était toujours comme ça. Pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait mal, Drago se renfermait et attaquait.

« Et ses yeux là, que tu braques sur moi, ils sont bien mon œuvre, rajouta t-il. »

« Un simple accident, répliqua durement James. »

« Arrêtez tout les deux, intervint Harry. Nous allons parler de ça tous ensemble et calmement. »

« Comment tu peux prendre sa défense ? s'offusqua James. Il te détestait ! Ça se trouve, il ne t'a même jamais aimé ! Je me demande même comment tu peux continuer à lui faire des enfants dans ces conditions ! hurla t-il en pointant le gros ventre de Drago d'un doigt accusateur. »

Harry ne rata pas le regard blessé de son mari et il ordonna à James de se taire et de rester dans sa chambre tant qu'il ne serait pas disposé à discuter calmement. Son fils s'exécuta, montant rageusement les marches menant au premier. Harry se plaça alors prés de Drago dont il entoura les épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

« Ça va aller, dit-il pour le rassurer. »

Mais Drago se sentait affreusement mal. Il se dégageât donc de l'étreinte et informa d'une voix morte qu'il allait préparer le dîner.

Le repas se fit dans un silence tendu pour Harry, Drago et Albus. Seule Lili les abreuvait de son incessant bavardage, inconsciente de ce qui se tramait, ou peut être bien très clairvoyante et carrément angoissée. James ne se montra pas.

La table débarrassée, Drago envoya Albus et Lili se brosser les dents et se mettre en pyjama. Pendant ce temps, il alla frapper à la porte de l'aîné. Mais il se fit envoyer sur les roses. Il commença alors à s'agacer et tenta d'ouvrir magiquement la porte qui ne ferait pas long feu compte tenu de la puissance qu'il avait toujours possédée lorsqu'il attendait un enfant d'Harry. Mais un 'ça suffit' tranchant de son mari, dans son dos, le fit se figer, la baguette en l'air.

« Quoi ? dit-il en se retournant. Il faut bien que je lui parle et cette tête d'hypogriffe refuse de m'ouvrir ! »

Drago remarqua avec appréhension le visage durcit d'Harry.

« Je comprends, moi, qu'il ne veuille pas t'ouvrir, déclara le brun en brandissant le fameux journal. »

En entrant de la chambre conjugale, Harry était en effet tombé sur la valise ouverte et l'objet du délit abandonné sur le sol. Il l'avait donc lu, du moins quelques passages.

Drago pâlit en entendant le ton froid qu'utilisait Harry pour lui parler.

« Tu…tu l'as lu ? questionna t-il inutilement. »

« Oui. Viens dans la chambre, tout de suite, ordonna t-il avant de s'y diriger lui-même. »

Drago ferma un instant les yeux, sentant bien la crise venir. Puis il se résigna à affronter son mari. Il passa néanmoins d'abord dans la salle de bain pour dire à Albus et Lili d'aller se coucher et qu'il viendrait leur faire un bisou dans pas longtemps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Drago referma la porte de leur chambre derrière lui et s'y adossa. Harry ne cessait de marcher en long et en large, signe de son énervement. Le journal était posé sur leur lit. Drago resta silencieux, attendant que ça tombe, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Comment as-tu pu écrire des trucs pareils ! cria Harry en pointant le carnet usé. »

« Calme-toi, Harry, répondit Drago d'une voix moins forte. Les enfants sont à côté. »

Oui, Harry était très impressionnant, son aura envoyant clairement une menace à quiconque voudrait s'opposer à lui. Mais Drago savait que jamais son mari ne lui ferait du mal…du moins physiquement.

« Me calmer ! Mais as-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça me fait d'avoir lu les horreurs que tu racontes dans ce torchon ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi James était tellement dévasté ! »

Drago s'avança vers lui. Il avait espéré du soutien de la part de celui qu'il aimait. Il se sentait déjà assez fautif comme ça !

« Et pourtant tu sais très bien ce que je pensais de toi à cette époque! Tu sais combien ça a été difficile pour moi ! »

« Oui, je le sais parfaitement ! Du moins je croyais le savoir ! Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses à ce point souhaiter me voir mort ! Mort, Drago ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? »

Le ton montait sérieusement et Drago commençait à perdre pied, se sentant incompris et rejeté par celui qu'il avait épousé après tant d'épreuves, celui qui avait toujours su voir à travers son âme, y décelant ce que lui-même ignorait.

« J'avais 16 ans, Harry ! On s'était toujours détesté ! Et je me retrouvais à devoir tuer un homme à cause de toi ! »

Harry se stoppa net.

« A cause de moi ? Non mais est ce que tu t'entends parler, Drago ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Mais putain! C'est pas à nous de décoder ce que tu dis ! C'est à toi de faire attention à ce qui sort de ta putain de bouche ou de ta putain de plume, termina t-il en saisissant le journal pour le lui montrer. »

« Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce que j'ai écrit il y a plus de 15 ans ! J'étais qu'un gosse ! »

« Moi aussi j'étais qu'un gosse ! Et moi aussi je te détestais ! Mais jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais souhaité ta mort ! »

« Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Le grand et pur Harry Potter ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi qui suis si méprisable ? »

Abasourdit, Harry regarda le visage plein d'amertume de son mari, ses beaux yeux gris prêts à lâcher leurs premières larmes.

« Je me le demande bien, déclara t-il avant de quitter la chambre. »

Drago resta interdit quelques instants, une brulure atroce se répandant en lui. La porte qui claqua dans l'entrée finit de l'achever. Harry avait quitté la maison. Il s'assit alors lentement sur son lit, ses larmes coulant finalement sur son visage inexpressif.

Ils se disputaient souvent avec Harry. Et c'était bien normal ! Un Malefoy et un Potter ensemble, ça ne pouvait que faire des étincelles. Mais jamais Harry n'avait remis en question leur couple, jamais.

Perdu, Drago finit par sécher ses pleurs et se relever difficilement. Comme un automate, il alla dire bonne nuit à Albus et Lili, son cœur se serrant en passant devant la porte de James. Ses enfants s'inquiétèrent un peu car ils avaient entendu des cris et ils savaient que leur père était parti. Mais Drago se fit rassurant, bien qu'un énorme vide l'engloutisse inexorablement. Puis il redescendit au salon et, s'y installant, il attendit que son Harry rentre. Il s'imaginait déjà se jeter dans ses bras pour lui demander pardon, et Harry qui ne savait jamais lui résister le serrerait fort et l'embrasserait fougueusement avant de déposer une pluie de baisers dans son cou. Harry avait toujours été attiré par sa gorge et sa nuque, si fines. Mais les heures passaient et Harry ne rentrait pas. Epuisé et malheureux, il se décida à prendre sa longue cape et à se rendre où il savait que son mari devait être.

Il transplana donc au terrier, où vivaient Ron et Hermione. Il tapa doucement à la porte d'entrée, avant de se résigner à utiliser la sonnette, personne ne venant lui ouvrir. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin et qu'ils devaient donc tous dormir. C'est un Ron tout décoiffé et en caleçon qui lui ouvrit, ses petits yeux peinant à rester ouverts. Sans un mot, le rouquin lui céda le passage. Puis il claqua la porte avant de se diriger au fond du couloir pour regagner son lit. Drago l'entendit tout juste marmonner : 'Dans mon ancienne chambre'. Il se dirigea donc à tâtons vers les escaliers tortueux de la demeure Weasley. Seul le plancher craquant sous ses pas et le tic-tac de la pendule du salon se faisaient entendre. Il gravit les marches jusqu'à l'étage de la chambre qu'occupait Ron dans son enfance. La porte était un peu entrebâillée et Drago avait envie de s'y précipiter pour serrer son mari contre lui. Fébrile, il poussa la porte…et se figeât d'effroi sur le palier.

Ce n'était pas possible… Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Pourtant Harry et Ginny étaient bien là, dans le même lit, dormant à poings fermés.

Le cœur de Drago se déchira, sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'un sanglot tentait désespérément de se frayer un passage hors de sa bouche. Des larmes brûlantes envahir ses yeux et, sans plus attendre, il quitta cet endroit maudit.

Alors c'était donc ça ! se dit-il en transplanant devant la maison qui avait abrité ce qu'il pensait être un bonheur parfait depuis tant d'années. C'était ça qu'Harry avait voulu dire lorsqu'il avait remis en question leur couple tout à l'heure ! Il avait insinué qu'une autre que lui aurait été un choix plus judicieux pour faire sa vie avec, et cette autre c'était la fille Weasley, son ex petite amie. Harry pensait surement qu'elle aurait été une meilleure épouse, et peut être même une meilleure mère, bien que Drago ne puisse se résoudre à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que lui choyer ses enfants. Il avait mal, si mal.

Il était à présent dans le salon de leur foyer, un foyer qu'il avait voulu offrir à Harry, sachant que rien ne rendrait plus heureux le brun que d'avoir une grande et belle famille. Et Merlin sait s'il avait tout fait pour ça ! Il s'apprêtait à mettre au monde leur quatrième enfant ! C'était Harry qui avait insisté pour qu'ils en aient encore un, lui disant qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez d'avoir des enfants de lui. Et lui, il avait accepté, comme il acceptait toujours tout ce que lui demandait son époux. Son époux oui ! Il l'avait épousé ! Il avait renoncé à son nom pour lui ! Tous ses enfants s'appelaient Potter ! Il avait renoncé à sa carrière politique pour lui, devenant un simple employé de l'administration douanière ! Et encore, s'il l'avait écouté, il ne travaillerait même pas, Harry estimant que lutter contre l'importation d'objets magiques chez les moldus était trop dangereux ! Il avait tout fait pour cet homme là. Il avait renié ses parents pour lui ! Il avait remis en question tous ses principes, voulant être un homme meilleur pour lui. Et c'est comme ça qu'Harry le remerciait ? En couchant avec une autre personne ? En bafouant leur couple de cette manière odieuse !

Un désespoir sans nom étreignait le cœur du blond. Il ne savait plus où il en était, se répétant inlassablement qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser un gryffondor l'embobiner comme ça, que sa vie était un immense gâchis à cause de ce brun démoniaque. Mais il se rendait compte trop tard que son histoire avec le Survivant était une immense erreur. Trop tard… Bien trop tard…

Vraiment trop tard ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'une idée diabolique germa dans le cerveau de Drago. Elle semblait un peu folle au début, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il entrevoyait les perspectives qu'elle pourrait lui apporter, il la trouvait géniale. Il se disait qu'avec une telle idée, il pourrait avoir une autre chance de réussir sa vie, sans commettre la grossière erreur de tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter. Sa souffrance était telle que cette solution lui semblait la seule possible : il allait retourner dans le passé pour se mettre en garde lui-même contre la fourberie de son actuel mari. Ainsi, il annulerait tout et ne se retrouverait jamais marié, cocu, père de trois enfants et enceint jusqu'au cou à seulement 32 ans !

Résolu, il essuya son visage congestionné par ses pleurs et se concentra sur son objectif.

Et il disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une émanation de vapeur blanche.


	2. Soyez sympas, rembobinez

Bonjour ! Et tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux m'ayant laissé un petit mot pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Vous n'imaginez pas combien cela m'a touché. Mon cœur faisait une embardé à chaque fois que je recevais un mail m'indiquant que quelqu'un m'avait laissé un review lol. Merci à **Archimède** qui m'a écrit la toute première review de ma vie !

Ensuite, j'ai oublié de vous dire que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon livejournal (adresse sur mon profil) des **illustrations** de mes chapitres (mais attention hein, vous attendez pas à un truc génial, c'est plus drôle qu'autre chose lol) ainsi que des **extraits de la suite** de l'histoire. Je les publie une semaine avant les chapitres.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés à la fin du chapitre.**

Voili, voilou. Hum… Place à la suite ?

.

.

_**Chapitre 2 : Soyer sympas, rembobinez (de Michel Gondry)**_

Ce soir là, la grande salle de Poudlard bruissait de son habituel brouhaha. Les gryffondors riaient aux blagues des uns et des autres, les serdaigles se renseignaient sur les notes de leurs voisins au dernier contrôle, les serpentards s'observaient tous suspicieusement en discutant l'air de rien, et les poufsouffles…faisaient des trucs de poufsouffles. A la table des professeurs, Minerva voyait pour la nième fois Severus lancer des regards brûlants à Sybille, Hagrid venait de poser une main possessive sur un poulet doré, Dumbledore faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la vie du professeur Sinistra, tout en gardant un œil sur absolument tout (il avait très bien vu Remus verser du sel dans le vin de Severus), et le reste du corps enseignant bavassait gaiement.

Soudain, un 'pap' sonore se fit entendre, suspendant les activités de tous les occupants de la salle. Dans une légère fumée blanche, une silhouette se dessina.

Hermione, qui était une élève non seulement brillante mais aussi très perspicace, déduisit immédiatement que la personne à présent au centre de l'attention n'avait pas transplané dans l'école. D'abord, il était bien connu qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard. Ensuite, il s'agissait d'un 'pap' et non d'un 'pop' caractéristique de tout transplanage.

Albus Dumbledore en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Il disposait cependant d'une indication en plus. En effet, la fumée s'étant dissipée, le visage aux yeux rougis de l'homme faisant face à la table des professeurs était à présent visible. Le directeur et les enseignants, bien que tout à fait étonnés, reconnurent sans difficulté les traits de Drago Malefoy…en plus âgé.

Les sourcils de Minerva avaient disparus sous son chapeau, Hagrid avait lâché son poulet, Remus arborait un pli soucieux au milieu du front, Sybille était prête à défaillir, une main sur le cœur, et Severus…Severus avait blêmit et ce n'était pas à cause du goût salé de son vin. Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le Drago-Malefoy-âgé prit la parole.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, se contenta t-il de dire avant de se détourner, dignement. »

Il se dirigea directement du côté de la table des serpentards qu'il fouilla du regard. Lorsqu'il croisa une paire d'yeux gris agrandis par la stupeur, il se précipita vers son propriétaire.

Assis entre Crabbe et Goyle, Drago regarda cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant se diriger vers lui à grandes enjambées. Apeuré par le visage plein de larmes et de colère de cet autre blond, il se leva et se recula un peu. Malgré tout, l'autre le saisit par le col de son uniforme.

« Ecoute-moi bien, toi ! lui dit-il en hurlant. Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter ! »

Tout en parlant, il secouait comme un prunier son vis-à-vis, resté muet comme un poisson hors de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que Minerva, qui avait finit par réagir, intervienne.

« Lâchez-le immédiatement ! lui ordonna t-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette. »

Il tourna alors son regard larmoyant et perdu vers elle, mais ne desserra pas sa prise sur l'élève qu'il avait été. Severus tenta alors de lui faire lâcher son filleul, manu militari. Il attrapa ses avants bras, les tira fermement avant de les coincer derrière son dos. Paniqué, l'époux d'Harry commença à se débattre, criant à son parrain qu'il devait le laisser. Mais l'autre ne voulait rien entendre et, lorsqu'il aperçu Minerva lever de nouveau sa baguette dans sa direction, il perdit tout sang froid et une onde de choc propulsa les deux professeurs à deux mètres de lui. Dans la manœuvre, sa grande cape se dégrafa, révélant son énorme ventre.

Horrifié, le jeune Drago pointa l'appendice du doigt et demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Suivant la direction indiqué par l'indexe de son jeune-lui, l'autre Drago baissa les yeux sur son gros ventre, qu'il serra alors convulsivement. Puis il releva la tête pour affronter le visage plein d'incompréhension du serpentard.

« Ça, déclara t-il dans un sanglot, c'est la faute d'Harry ! »

Puis il se mit à pleurer, sous les regards incrédules de Severus, Minerva et de tous les autres élèves se trouvant à proximité.

Du côté des gryffondors, Harry avait suivit toute la scène et, comme c'était la troisième fois qu'il entendait son prénom, il se leva courageusement.

« Harry ! Mais où est ce que tu vas ? chuchota Hermione pour ne pas troubler le silence stupéfait qui régnait dans la salle. »

Ron, quant à lui, était bien trop subjugué par la scène à laquelle ils assistaient depuis l'apparition de l'inconnu, pour remarquer que son ami avait bougé.

« Je…je vais voir, se contenta de répondre Harry en sortant toute fois sa baguette. »

Severus et Minerva s'étaient redressés et avaient approché prudemment l'homme au gros ventre. La directrice des gryffondors tenta de l'aborder en douceur, pour savoir qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là, mais son interlocuteur se contentait de raffermir sa prise sur son ventre, comme pour le protéger, tout en répétant inlassablement que tout était de la faute d'Harry, ses larmes coulant abondement sur ses joues.

« De quoi m'accuse-t-on exactement ? intervînt une voix dans son dos qu'il reconnu immédiatement, bien qu'elle soit moins chaude que celle de son époux. »

Cela eut le mérite d'interrompre immédiatement ses pleurs. Car, si en revenant dans la passé il avait l'intention de rencontrer celui qu'il avait été à 16 ans, il n'avait pas percuté que le jeune Harry serait là aussi. Ce détail lui avait échappé, sa douleur annihilant toutes ses facultés de raisonnement.

Tremblant, il se retourna lentement vers ce qu'il savait être le garçon le plus beau du monde. Et c'était peu dire tant ses souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice. Face au visage angélique et encore imberbe de celui dont il était tombé amoureux il y a 15 ans, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Mais le pire, c'était ses grands yeux verts. Le temps n'avait jamais su effacer la lueur sauvage qui y vivait. Rien à faire, hier comme aujourd'hui, passé ou futur, il aimait cet homme à la folie. Ses paupières se fermèrent douloureusement, libérant de nouveau deux larmes quand il murmura :

« J'avais oublié... »

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large. La paume de sa main transpirait sur sa baguette et il se sentait étrangement ému par cet homme et son gros ventre. Qui était-il ? Visiblement, c'était un Malefoy, peut être le frère aîné de la fouine ? Ils s'étaient déjà vus ? Il devrait se souvenir de lui ? Les yeux gris plein d'eau le regardaient de nouveau…avec…douleur ? Il s'apprêtait à poser toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête quand Dumbledore intervînt.

« Bonjour ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement. »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

« Bonjour professeur, répondit Drago en essuyant ses larmes sur sa manche, gardant son autre main sur son ventre rebondit. »

Il adressa au vieux directeur un petit sourire contrit qui laissa stupéfaits les témoins de la scène, tout autant que Dumbledore lui-même, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Je suis…bien surpris de vous trouver ici, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de leur visiteur. »

Le mari d'Harry se contenta de baisser la tête, sentant bien que finalement son idée lumineuse n'en était peut être pas une. Si le père de ses enfants était là, il le sermonnerait sûrement durement. Heureusement, le Harry se trouvant à ses côtés n'était pas encore cet homme là.

« Je suis sûr que compte tenu de votre état, vous devez être épuisé par votre voyage. Que diriez-vous de me suivre dans mon bureau ? continua le directeur. »

L'autre se contenta seulement d'hocher piteusement la tête.

« Severus, je compte sur vous pour ramener le calme parmi les élèves lorsqu'ils commenceront à s'agiter. Minerva, pouvez vous demander à Poppy de nous rejoindre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait? »

Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent. Dumbledore fit alors un signe au Drago-Malefoy-âgé.

« Bien, suivez-moi, dit-il en avançant vers la porte de sortie. Ho et vous venez bien évidement avec nous, messieurs, ajouta t-il à l'adresse d'Harry et du Drago-Malefoy-pas-encore-enceint. »

Dans le bureau, l'ambiance était lourde, chargée de vérités non encore révélées.

Sur le trajet, à quelques pas du directeur et de son étrange invité, Harry avait demandé à Malefoy ce qu'il avait bien pu encore faire. Le serpentard avait répliqué que l'autre avait parlé d'Harry Potter et en aucun cas de lui. Le blond avait alors insulté le brun, lui reprochant tout et n'importe quoi. La voix du directeur avait alors grondé, intiment à Drago de cesser ses récriminations. Mais le mari d'Harry, croyant qu'il s'adressait à lui s'était offusqué car il n'avait rien dit du tout ! Albus avait alors pincé l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, marmonnant qu'il fallait trouver une solution pour ne pas confondre les deux Drago. Le plus âgé avait alors proposé de continuer à l'appeler 'Drago' et que le plus jeune serait 'Dray', surnom qu'il portait depuis l'enfance. Dumbledore avait approuvé, tandis qu'Harry s'étonnait du fait que deux personnes de la même famille portent le même prénom.

« L'indigence de ton entendement est vraiment affligeante Potter ! avait répliqué le plus jeune Drago. »

« Apprend d'abord à parler comme un être normal Malefoy, et on verra ensuite ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si les membres de ta famille font preuve d'une imagination limitée pour prénommer leurs enfants ! »

« Ce type n'est pas un membre de ma famille, sombre crétin ! Il est moi ! »

« Tu perds vraiment la boule Malefoy ! »

« Tout était si simple quand on en était encore là, avait soudainement dit l'autre blond, une pointe de regret dans la voix. »

« Harry, était alors intervenu le directeur, ils sont bien la même personne, notre visiteur venant vraisemblablement du futur. Maintenant que ce point est éclaircit, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous atteignons mon bureau, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bonbon au citron. »

Rendu muet par la révélation, Harry avait regardé les deux Drago d'un air incrédule, celui qu'il connaissait depuis 5 ans le gratifiant de son éternel petit air supérieur, tandis que l'autre le mangeait de ses yeux doux et tristes.

A présent confortablement installés sur des chaises face au bureau du directeur, ils observaient tous les trois le visage extatique de ce dernier suçant un bonbon au citron, les yeux fermés.

Dray commença à s'impatienter et finit par se tourner vers son futur lui.

« Bon, peut-on enfin savoir ce que signifie tout ceci ? lui demanda t-il. »

Drago, cherchant ses mots, se remémora le pourquoi de sa présence ici et se remit à pleurer. C'est ce moment que choisit madame Pomfresh pour faire son entrée dans le bureau du directeur.

« Ho, qu'est ce que c'est que ces grosses larmes ! s'exclama t elle en s'approchant de lui. »

Ce dernier avait oublié combien l'infirmière était gaga lorsqu'il était enceint d'Albus Severus, et combien cela avait le don de l'agacer plutôt qu'autre chose.

« Ha ne commencez pas à me parler comme à un demeuré ! s'énerva t-il. »

« Ho, je vois que le voyage vous a fatigué. Il n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez à bout de nerfs dans votre état. Avalez-moi ça, dit-elle en lui tendant une potion. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-il suspicieusement. »

« Un simple calmant. »

« Je n'en veux pas. On ne sait pas ce que ce genre de choses pourrait faire à mon bébé, déclara t-il en passant une main caressante sur son ventre. »

« Alors c'est donc bien vrai, vous attendez un enfant ? s'émerveilla t-elle.»

« Cela ne se voit peut être pas ! »

« Si…mais c'est juste que ce genre de chose n'est pas encore possible à notre époque. »

Et, sans plus tergiverser, elle approcha sa baguette du ventre de Drago.

« Je le sais parfaitement ! cracha t-il en la repoussant. Et je n'ai nul besoin que vous m'examiniez ! Je me sens très bien ! »

« Mais enfin, vous venez de faire un voyage temporel, il serait plus prudent de vérifier si tout va bien pour le bébé. »

« Non, dit-il, buté. Ne me touchez pas ou je fais un malheur ! s'écria t-il en tentant de se lever. »

Au grand effarement de tous, Harry se mit instantanément debout pour soutenir Drago dans son entreprise de s'extirper de son fauteuil.

« Ne me touche pas ! s'écria Dray. »

« Tu préfères surement que je le laisse se faire un tour de rein ! Le bébé a l'air très lourd, et de toute façon ce n'est pas toi ! se rebiffa Harry. »

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! s'éleva la voix du directeur, captant l'attention de tous. Veuillez vous rassoir tous les trois. Poppy, voulez vous bien prendre un siège vous aussi. Je préfère vous savoir à proximité pour la sécurité de l'enfant. »

« Mon enfant va très bien ! s'énerva Drago. »

« Oui, oui, je ne remets pas en question vos perceptions de père. »

Ces mots semblèrent calmer Drago.

« Bien, avant de vous demander la raison de votre présence parmi nous, se pose la question du moyen que vous avez utilisé pour arriver ici, et donc celle du moyen à utiliser pour retourner chez vous. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que tous les retourneurs de temps ont été détruits, pour des raisons qui me semblent évidentes, mais qui ont du vous échapper…hum…Enfin bref, comment avez-vous fait pour revenir dans le passé ? »

« C'est simple, je suis enceint du sorcier le plus puissant du monde, déclara Drago en levant le menton. »

A ces mots, Dray blêmit d'un coup.

« Ne me dites pas que…que j'attends l'enfant de…de…Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

Harry ne pu retenir son rire, s'attirant le regard noir de Dray.

« Ça va pas non ! s'exclama Drago, horrifié. Harry a vaincu Voldemort, déclara t-il ensuite, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. »

Cette nouvelle arrêta tout net le rire d'Harry et le bouleversa au plus haut point, le laissant statufié sur son fauteuil. Dray quant à lui ne perdait pas le nord.

« Alors qui a osé me faire ça ? demanda t-il en pointant de nouveau un doigt accusateur sur le gros ventre de son futur-lui. »

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Drago lança un regard perdu au directeur. Regard que son jeune lui interpréta de travers :

« Quoi ? Dumby ! s'exclama Dray, incrédule. »

Albus sourit avec indulgence à l'emploi de ce surnom.

« Je ne pense pas, non, monsieur Malefoy, lui dit-il. Mais, si dans le futur Voldemort n'est plus et qu'il a été terrassé par Harry, il y a de fortes chances que le sorcier si puissant dont parle l'autre monsieur Malefoy soit… »

« Potter, le coupa Drago. »

« Qu…quoi ? demanda Harry alors que Dray semblait sur le point de s'étouffer avec sa propre langue. »

« Mon nom est Potter, Drago Potter. Harry est mon époux et c'est son enfant que je porte. Son quatrième enfant, pour être plus précis. »

Madame Pomfresh poussa un petit cri surpris tandis que le directeur restait impassible, ayant compris la situation bien avant tout le monde.

« C'est une blague ! hurla alors Dray en attrapant le bras de Drago de ses deux mains. »

« Non, se contenta de dire l'autre sans baisser les yeux, le défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. »

Après tout, Dray allait tomber amoureux d'Harry, il ne pouvait donc rien lui reprocher ! C'était d'ailleurs pour éviter ça qu'il était là ! Dray se mit à respirer avec difficulté, serrant un peu plus fort son bras. Drago tourna alors la tête vers madame Pomfresh et lui dit nonchalamment :

« Je pense que Dray aurait bien besoin d'un de vos calmants. »

« Moi aussi, gémit alors Harry. »

« Messieurs, intervînt Dumbledore, je pense que nous devons avant tout garder notre calme pour tenter d'éclaircir la situation. Drago…je veux bien croire que vous soyez venu ici par vos propres moyens. La famille Malfoy est une lignée de puissants sorciers et je ne doute pas que vos pouvoirs combinés à ceux de l'enfant que vous portez et qui, comme vous nous l'avez dit, est aussi celui de monsieur Potter, vous permettent d'effectuer un tel exploit. La petite démonstration que vous nous avez fait de vos capacités dans la grande salle aurait, de toute façon, finie de me convaincre. Ce que je ne comprends pas très bien c'est la raison de votre venue. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Enfin une question sensée ! s'exclama Dray. »

Mais les autres l'ignorèrent, bien trop curieux d'entendre la réponse de Drago. Ce dernier était reparti dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Il prit une grande inspiration pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas trop son émoi.

« Je suis venu mettre le jeune homme que j'étais en garde contre Harry. »

« Moi ? demanda le dit Harry, surpris. »

Drago lui lança alors un regard désespéré et n'y tenant plus il sanglota misérablement :

« Oui, toi. »

« J'en était sûr ! s'écria Dray en se levant. Je ne peux pas avoir réellement voulu t'épouser et porter tes enfants ! C'est une aberration ! C'est absurde ! dit-il a Harry. »

Celui-ci tiqua, agacé.

« Malefoy, je ne comprends pas plus que toi cette « aberration » comme tu dis, mais si tu laissais monsieur…Potter s'expliquer, peut être que les choses s'éclaireraient d'elles mêmes. »

Dray se renfrogna en s'assaillant.

« Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? demanda ensuite Harry à Drago. »

« Tu m'as trompé, trahis de la pire des façons. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ? s'indigna douloureusement Drago. »

Harry ne comprenait rien, si ce n'est qu'il ne supportait pas de voir cet homme triste. Celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers Dray et repris :

« Je suis venu te prévenir. Il va y avoir un accident de potion, le 12 décembre, et tu vas créer avec Harry un bébé, notre premier enfant. Il faut à tous prix que tu évites cet incident, c'est de là que tout est parti. Si tu t'arranges pour ne pas faire équipe avec lui, ou même si tu sèches carrément le cours, rien de tout cela n'arrivera et tu ne te retrouveras pas à 32 ans père de trois enfants, enceint jusqu'au cou d'un quatrième et éperdument amoureux d'un salopard qui te trompe avec son ancienne petite amie, Ginny Weasley ! termina t il, à bout de souffle.»

Dray était tout simplement tétanisé par tout ce que venait de débiter son futur-lui. De son côté, Harry commença à paniquer et Drago lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas trop tôt, s'attirant son regard noir. Finalement, ce Drago avait beau attendrir Harry, il n'en restait pas moins malefoyesque.

« C'est…c'est pas possible, finit pas lâcher Dray. Tout ceci est complètement dément et de toute façon les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceint. On doit être en train de nous faire une mauvaise blague, Potter. »

« Et ça c'est une blague peut être ! fit remarquer Drago en désignant son ventre rebondit. »

« Calmez-vous messieurs, calmez-vous ! leur intima Dumbledore. Tout ceci n'est pas encore arrivé. Il n'est donc pas utile de commencer à paniquer. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à Drago qui séchait encore une fois ses yeux avec sa manche.

« Drago, croyez bien que je conçois votre désarroi et votre douleur. Mais ce que vous avez fait et parfaitement interdit. On n'a pas le droit de changer le passé et vous risquez une peine d'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban pour être venu ici dans le but de réécrire votre histoire. Vous comprendrez donc qu'il faut impérativement que vous repartiez chez vous avant de faire plus de dégâts. »

« Oui, professeur, dit Drago en baissant la tête et en tortillant le tissu de sa cape. »

En le voyant ainsi, pénitent comme un enfant qui sait qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise, on avait de mal à se dire que cet homme là avait 32 ans ! Mais encore une fois Harry le trouva touchant.

« De mon côté, poursuivit le directeur, je vais tenter de trouver une solution pour faire oublier à Harry et monsieur Malefoy ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre. »

« Non ! s'écria Dray. Si j'oublie je ne pourrais pas éviter ça ! dit-il en montrant le gros ventre du doigt »

« Je pensais que vous ne croyez pas un seul instant que tout cela puisse être vrai monsieur Malefoy ? souligna sournoisement Dumbledore.»

« Oui, mais on ne sait jamais ! s'empressa de contrer Dray.»

« Oui, il a raison approuva vivement Harry. »

Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose !

« Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, affirma Drago. »

« Mais…vous ne pouvez pas rester, intervint madame Pomfresh. Cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences pour votre enfant. »

« Je vous répète que mon enfant va très bien ! S'il allait mal, j'en serais le premier averti ! s'agaça Drago. Je refuse de rentrer ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir mon mari, finit-il d'une voix morte qui serra une fois de plus le cœur d'Harry. »

« Très bien Drago. Je peux difficilement vous obliger à repartir, ne disposant d'aucun moyen pour accomplir une telle chose. Vous resterez donc ici, à Poudlard, le temps que nous trouvions une solution qui sciera à tout le monde. »

Drago paru soulagé et reconnaissant envers le vieux directeur. Harry, de son côté, ne s'y trompait pas. Il connaissait son mentor et cette lueur d'intelligence dans ses yeux bleus pétillants indiquait clairement qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la solution à tout ça. Dray, quant à lui, avait finit par accepter la fiole de calmant proposée par l'infirmière et restait donc silencieux et stone, affalé sur son siège.

« Je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose, Drago. Compte tenu de votre état je voudrais que vous soyez suivit par madame Pomfresh. »

Cette dernière redressa la tête, la joie éclairant son visage joufflu. Drago se contenta de marmonner à contre cœur qu'il était d'accord.

« De plus, aucun autre élève ne devra savoir qui vous êtes en réalité. Je compte donc sur une discrétion absolue de la part de chacun de vous. »

**A suivre…**

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**Micromga :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir partagé tes impressions avec moi^^ James et Harry vont probablement se sentir coupables, oui. Qui ne le serait pas à leur place ? Quant aux doutes que je laisse planer, c'est ce qui fait le piment d'une histoire, non ? A moins bien sûr qu'en fait, il te tarde que je mette Harry tout nu ? Je crois que je t'ai percée à jour ) A bientôt !

**Dracolina3 : **Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Où je vais vous emmener ? Dans le passé, bien sûr^^ A bientôt !

**Duo :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu es adorable ! Pour le moment, l'histoire sera surtout axée sur Drago. Mais je n'oublie pas Harry. C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas le mettre au bûcher, j'en ai besoins pour la suite^^ J'espère te servir encore de très bons plats dans les prochains chapitres ! A bientôt !

10


	3. Minority report

Bonjour ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve pour ce troisième chapitre.

Je remercie tous mes reviewers de partager leurs impressions avec moi. Vous êtes géniaux !

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés à la fin du chapitre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 3 : Minority Report (de Steven Spielberg)**_

_**.**_

Harry et Dray marchaient côte à côte, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées.

Ils venaient de laisser Drago devant la porte de la chambre qu'il occuperait durant son séjour ici. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot sur le trajet mais, arrivé à destination, il avait demandé à Dray de passer le voir le lendemain car ils devaient discuter. Mais il n'avait pas adressé une parole à Harry, se contentant de le regarder avec cette douleur au fond des yeux qui donnait envie au brun de lui proposer tout ce qui pourrait effacer cette peine.

Les pensées d'Harry étaient étonnamment claires et structurées, malgré la situation. Il se disait que le Drago prétendant venir du futur avait du se tromper quelque part. Il ne venait probablement pas de l'avenir mais d'un univers parallèle où le monde tournerait à l'envers. Il se disait aussi que ce Drago là, si touchant et vulnérable, lui plaisait bien plus que l'autre, à qui il jeta un coup d'œil. Il rougit alors violement et se rendant compte que Dray paraissait, en cet instant, assez vulnérable lui aussi, semblant se battre avec tout un tas d'émotions. Et enfin, il se demandait ce que ça lui ferait à lui d'avoir un bébé dans son ventre… A cette pensée, un frisson d'effroi lui courut le long de la colonne vertébrale…

Dans la tête du blond, c'était la pagaille totale. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter tout ce qui venait de se passer. Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée avec Dumby à tuer… Il était si perturbé par ce que le Lord Noir attendait de lui que, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, cela court-circuitait son cerveau et il avait l'impression que la marque des ténèbres sur son bras était en train de lui ronger la chaire jusqu'à l'os, lui provoquant des douleurs parfaitement psychosomatiques. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il porta sa main sur son avant bras et qu'il grimaça, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de Potter. Cependant, ce dernier se rappela à son bon souvenir.

« Tu te sens bien Malefoy ? lui demanda t-il, le faisant sortir de ses noires pensées. »

Il se redressa vivement, ses bras bien tendus le long de son corps, et se tourna d'un bloc vers Harry, affichant un air dégouté sur son visage.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potty. Est-ce que je m'occupe de toi, moi ? Non, parce que je m'en tape de ta vie de balafré. »

Voilà, technique malfoyenne de base pour se protéger : l'attaque. Seulement, le Potter, lui, a tendance à foncer tête baissée…

« Il semblerait pourtant que je ne te laisse pas si indifférent que ça, Malefoy, étant donné que tu porteras mon nom à l'avenir. Alors épargne-moi tes sarcasmes inutiles : je sais que je t'intéresse ! »

Le blond qui, malgré la potion calmante de l'infirmière, se trouvait déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs, perdit à ses mots son dernier rempart de résistance. Il se jeta littéralement sur Harry pour le cogner de ses poings. Si le gryffondor parvint à esquiver les premier coups, vînt un moment où il en reçu quelques uns, la rage de son ennemi lui donnant une force qu'Harry avait du mal à maîtriser.

« La ferme binoclard ! Jamais je ne voudrais de toi dans ma vie ! Jamais ! Tout en toi me fait horreur, ta face de scroutt et tes allures de petit saint plus que tout le reste ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ! Je te déteste ! dit il en le martelant de ses poings à chaque mot. »

Après avoir écopé de quelques coups, Harry se décida à les rendre, si bien qu'ils finirent par se rouler tout les deux sur le sol en cognant l'autre là où ils le pouvaient. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, les mots de Dray avaient une fois de plus blessés le brun, et avaient fait naître en lui une colère rivalisant avec celle du serpentard. Et c'était là le talent de l'héritier Malefoy : faire mal avec des paroles bien choisies. Harry c'était aventuré sur le terrain de prédilection du serpentard et c'était donc pris un revers assez humiliant. Par contre, pour le corps à corps, le gryffondor était de loin le plus fort. Il se retrouva rapidement au dessus du blond, cognant ses côtes et son visage.

« Tu fais pas le poids, Malefoy ! »

Ce dernier avait saisit un des bras d'Harry et tentait de le lui tordre d'une main tandis que de l'autre il lui serrait la gorge.

« Je t'ai pourtant mis une bonne raclée dans le Poudlard expresse ! On dirait que tu as la mémoire sélective, l'orphelin ! »

Ces derniers mots envoyèrent une bouffée de rage dans le sang du brun qui se libéra de la poigne de son adversaire pour le rouer un peu plus violement.

« Tu parles d'un exploit ! Tu m'avais stupéfixé, sale traitre ! T'es bien un connard de fils à papa incapable de te battre à la loyale! »

Alors qu'Harry avait de nouveau un poing levé, prêt à l'abattre sur la face pleine de haine du blond, la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue se fit entendre.

« Lâchez-le immédiatement, Potter ! »

Harry se stoppa net et se releva rapidement. Dray en fit de même, avec plus de difficultés.

« 20 points en moins pour gryffondor, Potter ! A ce que je constate ce n'est pas dans l'avenir que vous avez pris la méprisable habitude de molester mon filleul. Cette tare semble déjà inscrite dans vos mœurs! »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de prendre sur lui pour ne rien répliquer, car les paroles du maître de potion avaient fait mouche. Il regarda Dray et la vue de son visage tuméfié, du sang coulant de ses lèvres et de ses yeux rougis lui compressa la poitrine. Il avait envie de hurler que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais la pensée qu'il aurait pu résoudre le problème autrement que par la force venait contrecarrer ce sentiment d'injustice. Il se disait que même si le serpentard l'avait attaqué le premier, il aurait du se contenter de le maîtriser et ne pas lui rendre les coups. Comme si Malefoy était une pauvre petite chose fragile… Mais ce n'était pas le cas et Harry se sentait perdu dans ce raisonnement hallucinant.

« Drago, vous venez avec moi, j'ai à vous parler. Quant à vous, Potter, vous vous rendrez à l'infirmerie avant de regagner votre dortoir, sans détours. »

Harry quitta alors les deux autres, sans demander son reste. En passant prés de Dray, il garda ses yeux plantés au sol, fuyant la vision trop culpabilisante des blessures qu'il lui avait infligées.

A l'infirmerie, la première réaction de madame Pomfresh fut de bondir de derrière son bureau en poussant des 'Merlin monsieur Potter ! Que vous est –il encore arrivé ! C'est pas possible ça !...etc…' Elle se saisit de son visage avec ses deux petites mains, potelées et chaudes, et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, forçant Harry à se pencher vers elle, plus petite de 10 bons centimètres.

« Hum, vous vous êtes battu ! accusa t-elle en le relâchant. »

« Oui, grogna Harry en baissant le front. »

« Asseyez-vous là, lui dit elle en lui désignant un lit. »

Elle farfouilla un instant dans les poches de son grand tablier et en sortie deux fioles de potion et un morceau de coton. Elle débouchât un flacon renfermant un épais liquide orange et en versa un peu sur le coton.

Sans un mot, Harry lui tendit son visage. Elle plaça deux doigts sous son menton et commença à presser le coton imbibé sur ses plaies.

« C'est avec monsieur Malefoy que c'est arrivé ? »

« Hum, confirma Harry. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir a du vous retourner tout les deux. Et vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous chercher tout le temps ! »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! s'offusqua le gryffondor. »

« Je n'en doute pas, monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malefoy est un sale garnement, et je suppose qu'il doit vous considérer comme le responsable de tout ceci. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?»

Elle fit disparaître le coton d'un tour de baguette et rangea la potion orange dans sa poche.

« Le professeur Rogue s'occupe de lui. »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en lui tendant l'autre fiole, contenant une potion d'un mauve sombre.

« Avalez-moi ça aussi, et puis vous pourrez repartir. »

Harry, toujours assis sur le lit, fit rouler le petit flacon entre ses doigts. L'infirmière repartait déjà vers son bureau quand il lui demanda d'une petite voix :

« Vous croyez que c'est possible vous…que…que Drago puisse attendre un enfant dans le futur ? Je veux dire…c'est un homme et… »

« Les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, termina t-elle. »

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.

« En fait, de nos jours ce n'est effectivement pas possible. Mais de nombreux médicomages se sont penchés sur la question et de grandes avancées ont été faites en la matière. Alors, oui, je pense que monsieur Malefoy attend bel et bien un enfant. »

Harry resta silencieux, ôta le bouchon de sa potion et l'avala.

« Je comprends que cela doit être bouleversant pour le jeune homme que vous êtes d'apprendre qu'il va être papa et que son rival d'école sera celui qui portera ses enfants mais… »

« Rien de tout ça n'est encore arrivé ! s'exclama Harry en se levant. »

Il posa le flacon vide sur une table de chevet et poursuivit :

« Peut être même que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Il ne vient peut être pas du futur ! C'est peut être juste un Malefoy d'un univers parallèle ! »

« Ho, alors peut être bien que le professeur Dumbledore s'est trompé ? indiqua sournoisement l'infirmière.»

Cette réflexion ruina les dernières tentatives d'Harry de se raccrocher à cette hypothèse. Dumbledore ne se trompait jamais.

« Vous avez raison, admit-il, vaincu. »

« Ne soyez donc pas si désespéré, lui dit gentiment l'infirmière. A votre place, je tenterais d'en savoir un peu plus, j'irais poser des questions à Drago, celui qui vient du futur, j'entends. »

« Pf, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me parler. Il me déteste. Il est venu pour réécrire l'histoire, pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas partie de son existence. »

« Vous savez, monsieur Potter, il arrive que les gens fassent des bêtises sous le coup de la peine ou de la colère. Et je peux vous dire que ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux de cet homme n'est certainement pas de la haine à votre égard. »

« Ha… Et qu'avez-vous vu? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Harry. »

« Ses yeux hurlaient qu'il avait envie d'être prés de vous, enfin, prés de son mari sans doute, mais c'est vous qui êtes ici. Je suis sûre que si vous allez vers lui, il ne vous rejettera pas, au contraire. Et de toute façon, depuis quand n'êtes vous plus le garçon le plus têtu de cette école ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire radieux. Avant de s'en aller, il la remercia chaudement pour ses bons soins et ses conseils.

.

.

Dans les cachots, Dray avait une conversation surréaliste avec son parrain.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta le blond. »

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Drago. »

« … »

« Ne vois-tu pas l'opportunité qui t'est donnée bon sang ! Ou désires-tu à ce point devenir le larbin de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Te sens-tu l'âme d'un meurtrier, Drago ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez peut être ? Tout comme mes parents ? »

« Ça ne compte pas ce que nous désirons. C'est ta vie Drago, personne ne doit t'en déposséder. A moins que tu aimes à ce point qu'on te dicte ta conduite ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il m'a choisit ! s'exclama Dray en montrant à son parrain la marque sur son avant bras. »

L'homme aux cheveux gras prit un air dégouté.

« Penses-tu que je l'ignore ? »

« N'est-ce pas un immense honneur ? contra Dray. »

« Et n'est-ca pas un…honneur, cracha t-il, que de devenir l'époux chéri de celui qui vaincra Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Le rouge monta aux joues du blond.

« Rien ne prouve qu'il va réellement le battre! »

« L'homme que tu seras dans l'avenir l'a pourtant affirmé, d'après ce que Dumbledore m'a laissé entendre, répliqua le professeur de potion. »

« On dirait presque que cela vous fait plaisir ! l'accusa t-il. »

« Non, je suis et resterais un fidèle partisan du Lord. Mais tu es mon filleul et te préserver passe avant tout. »

Dray le scruta avec soupçon.

« En clair, que mon conseillez-vous ? »

« Renoncer à la mission que le Lord t'a confiée et demander la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix, déclara l'autre tout à trac. »

Dray cru bien qu'il allait tomber de son siège.

« J'ai la marque ! Jamais ils ne m'accepteront ! »

« Tu as peut être la marque, mais le cœur de Potter te seras rapidement acquis si tu y mets un peu du tien ! Et avec un tel atout dans ton jeu les portes de l'Ordre te seront grandes ouvertes. »

« Me demandez-vous de me prostituer ? éructa Dray en se crispant sur son fauteuil. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots, éluda Severus. Tu sais, à ton âge j'avais déjà tué de sang froid plusieurs fois pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi, tu n'as pas encore accompli ce qu'il t'a demandé, pour la bonne et simple raison que tu en es incapable. Tu n'es pas un tueur Drago, mais le Lord s'impatiente… Que feras-tu quand il n'aura plus d'indulgence pour toi ? Je pense que finir bien au chaud dans les bras de Potter est un destin plus enviable que celui de crever, comme un chien, sous les tortures des mangemorts auxquels notre Maître ne manquera pas de te livrer. Et puis…Potter n'est pas si désagréable que ça à regarder. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

.

.

A peine avait-il passé la porte d'entrée de sa salle commune qu'Harry fut assaillit par les questions de Ron et Hermione. Ces deux là l'avaient vu quitter la grande sale en compagnie du directeur, de Malefoy et de l'homme blond au gros ventre et ils s'étaient fait un sang d'encre de ne pas le voir revenir rapidement.

« Où étais-tu Harry ? »

« Ça va vieux ? »

« Malefoy t'a fait des problèmes ? »

« Je vais lui refaire le portrait à cette sale fouine ! finit Ron en levant son poing vengeur. »

Harry avait pris la décision de tout leur dire au moment même où Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que l'affaire reste secrète. Potter un jour, Potter toujours. C'est pourquoi il prit ses amis en aparté, leur faisant comprendre qu'un peu de discrétion serait bien venue. Installés autour d'une petite table reculée, Harry commença à leur raconté…absolument tout ce qui c'était passé ce soir. Ses amis ne l'interrompirent pas un seul instant. Au grand étonnement d'Harry, Ron resta…Ron. Hermione aussi remarque, car elle avait les yeux froncés par la concentration et il imaginait sans mal toutes ses connexions synaptiques tourner à plein régime.

« Alors là mon vieux, chapeau ! s'exclama Ron. Franchement j'aurais jamais pu inventer une histoire pareille. Y a pas à dire, t'es doué ! Mais désolé, j'ai pas marché une seconde ! »

« Je ne suis pas en train de faire une plaisanterie, Ron. Dean fait peut être des blagues vaseuses mais ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Ry ! C'est bon je te dis ! N'insiste pas ! Comment veux tu que quelqu'un gobe un truc pareil ? T'y a été trop fort sur ce coup là ! »

« Il est sérieux, Ron, annonça Hermione. »

.

.

Dray venait lui aussi de regagner sa salle commune mais, contrairement à Harry, ses amis ne lui posèrent aucune question. La discrétion et le respect de l'intimité était des valeurs que les serpentards respectaient. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle laissèrent le blond rejoindre sa chambre de préfet après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Si Dray avait besoin de leur parler, il le ferait, et c'était tout.

Une fois seul, le serpentard rumina tous les évènements de la soirée. La conversation avec son parrain l'avait ébranlée bien plus que tout le reste. Lui, il n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde à ce qu'impliquaient les révélations que son futur-lui leur avait fait. Severus en revanche n'avait pas perdu de temps et même s'il voyait très bien que son raisonnement était juste, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse l'intégrer et l'accepter. Son aversion pour Potter était bien trop grande pour qu'il imagine vouloir le séduire, même si ce n'était qu'une mascarade dont le seul but était de sauver sa vie. Non, vraiment, il le détestait tant qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de devenir hypocrite avec son ennemi de toujours.

Et puis toute cette histoire de mariage avec Potter, de bébés avec Potter, de vie avec Potter…lui donnait envie de vomir. Des images cauchemardesques ne cessaient de lui venir en tête tandis qu'il se préparait pour la nuit : Lui en robe de mariée à côté d'un Potter en costume moldu. Lui et Potter côte à côte dans le même lit. Lui sur une table d'accouchement, les pieds dans les étriers, avec Potter penché entre ses jambes et qui crierait 'Pousse Malefoy bordel !'.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter que de telles choses se produisent.

Dés demain, il irait voir son futur-lui et lui demanderait tous les détails de ce sordide accident de potion afin de mettre au point un plan infaillible pour éviter la catastrophe.

.

.

Du côté des gryffondors, l'ambiance s'était sérieusement refroidie. Ron avait tout bonnement quitté la salle commune pour aller s'enfermer dans leur dortoir, après qu'Harry lui ait interdit de tuer 'la fouine peroxydée'. Le roux ne comprenait pas que son ami ne veuille pas tout tenter pour échapper à un avenir aussi abominable, y compris le meurtre.

Hermione était restée discuter de tout ça avec lui de manière beaucoup plus constructive. Elle était d'accord avec madame Pomfresh sur le fait qu'Harry devait aller parler au Malefoy du futur pour en apprendre plus.

« Je pense qu'il pourra éclairer un peu plus les choses s'il te raconte exactement comment tout ceci est arrivé. Je ne parle pas seulement de l'accident de potion, qui semble avoir été le déclencheur de tout le reste. Non, tu devrais aussi lui demander comment vous en êtes arrivé à vivre ensemble, vous marier, et faire d'autres enfants, avait-elle conseillé. »

Harry était à présent épuisé. La soirée avait été riche en émotions. Alors qu'il baillait pour la nième fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Hermione lui dit qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Le brun se leva alors sans broncher et elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction de l'escalier. Il semblait perdu et elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il en soit ainsi. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux hirsutes avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

.

.

Le lendemain, en milieu d'après midi, Harry avait terminé les cours et se trouvait devant la porte gardant les appartements octroyés à leur visiteur du futur. Il avait les mains moites et un trac pas possible. Il inspira et souffla plusieurs fois fortement pour se décider enfin à toquer à la porte. Il attendit quelques instants avant que de l'autre côté une voix étouffée ne lui demande qui était là. Un peu hésitant, Harry s'annonça. Les secondes s'égrainèrent. Puis la porte pivota, révélant le blond au gros ventre. Ce dernier lui envoya ce regard empreint de tristesse qui lui broyait le cœur.

« Heu…excusez-moi de vous déranger… Je voudrais…parler avec vous…si…vous voulez bien… »

« Biens sûr. Entre, accepta Drago. »

Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Il y régnait une odeur agréable qui lui charma les sens. C'était celle de Drago, mais Harry l'ignorait. Ils s'installèrent dans deux gros fauteuils prés de la cheminée. Un silence gêné s'étala avant que Drago ne prenne la parole.

« Que voulais-tu me dire, Harry ? »

Ce dernier tortilla nerveusement le bas de sa chemise.

« Et bien, en fait, je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez comment…Dray…et moi avons pu faire notre vie ensemble… »

« Ne me vouvoies pas, Harry, par pitié, murmura Drago. »

« Oui, d'accord… Alors… Est-ce que tu peux me raconter ? S'il te plait ? »

Drago resta un moment la tête baissée. Puis il leva le visage vers le feu dans l'âtre et son regard se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Il commença alors d'une voix éraillée.

« Et bien…tu sais déjà pour l'accident de potion… ça a été extrêmement dur pour moi à l'époque. Pour toi aussi, bien sûr, ajouta t-il précipitamment en se rappelant de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec son mari. Mais toi, tu as tout de suite aimé James. »

« James ? »

Drago le regarda enfin.

« Oui, James Sirius, c'est comme ça que tu as appelé notre premier enfant. »

« Tu veux dire que…tu n'as pas choisi avec moi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit Harry, je n'ai pas accepté cet enfant aussi rapidement que toi. Tu t'en ais occupé seul les premiers temps et tu as donc décidé seul de l'appeler ainsi. Mais de toute façon, ce choix s'est avéré être le bon par la suite. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, nos autres enfants s'appellent Albus Severus et Lili Narcissa. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Narcissa c'est… »

« Ma mère, le coupa Drago. Et non, elle n'a jamais été un mangemort. Par contre, mon père en était un, comme tu t'en doutes. Il a tenté de mettre la main sur James lorsqu'il a appris son existence, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé d'assumer mon rôle de père et de m'avouer mes sentiments pour cet enfant. J'ai commencé à m'en occupé…pour finir par devenir un vrai papa poule ! »

« J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, avoua Harry. »

« Et bien en fait, tu étais très troublé par mon comportement. On ne se connaissait pas et on découvrait tout les deux qui nous étions réellement. On se voyait très souvent à cause de James et, de fils en aiguilles, on est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tu n'étais pas l'agaçant gryffondor que j'imaginais et je n'étais pas le serpentard horripilant auquel tu t'attendais. On a finit par flirter, dit-il avec un sourire niais. »

Mais il ne poursuivit pas, absorbé par ses pensées. Toute sa vie avec Harry était en train de défiler dans sa tête, tous ces moments de bonheur…

Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit, puis une du gauche, et d'autres suivirent.

Harry se senti affreusement mal. Que devait-il faire ?

Sans plus réfléchir, il se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Drago. Ce dernier s'en saisit alors et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il posa sa paume sur sa joue mouillées, cola son petit nez dans la manche de son pull et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

Drago retrouva sur le poignet du jeune Harry l'odeur de son mari, en moins prononcée. Cette fragrance douce amère d'homme fort, d'homme auprès duquel on voulait se lover, s'endormir.

« Je commence à regretter d'être parti de chez moi, dit-il à Harry en lâchant finalement sa main et en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. J'ai agit sous le coup de la colère… »

Harry lui fit un sourire compatissant et s'accroupit à ses pieds.

« Tu avais de bonnes raisons de le faire, lui dit-il gentiment. »

« Peut être, oui….mais je me sais incapable de vivre sans mon époux. Je l'aime tellement…si tu savais…plus que tout, confia t-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour contenir de nouvelles larmes. »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il était bouleversé, d'autant plus que cet homme enceint parlait de son futur-lui.

« Je…je suis prêt à lui pardonner son infidélité s'il me promet de ne pas me quitter… Je suis même prêt à le partager s'il le faut, même si j'en deviens fou ! déclara Drago. »

Ces mots broyèrent le cœur du gryffondor. Il attrapa alors fermement la main de Drago.

« Non, dit-il durement. Tu ne dois pas pardonner à cet homme ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire ! Tu n'as pas à subir tout ça ! »

Drago eut alors une moue attendrie.

« Sais-tu que c'est de toi dont tu es en train de parler ? »

« Non, cet homme n'est pas moi ! Je ne m'imagine pas pouvoir tromper celui que j'aimerais au point de lui faire des enfants ! »

« Oui…je comprends… Mais on change, tu sais. Tu ignores à quel point je peux être insupportable. En fait, toute cette histoire est de ma faute… »

« Arrête, lui murmura Harry en pressant doucement ses doigts entre les siens. »

Entendre de telles choses lui faisait trop mal. Drago eut un sourire désabusé.

« C'est…c'est dur de voir que je suis venu ici pour mettre en garde celui que j'étais à 16 ans, et qu'il me regarde comme une bête de foire, alors que toi… Tu es égal à toi-même : attentionné et hypnotisé par mon gros ventre ! »

Cette dernière remarque fit rougir Harry.

« Non…mais… »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder, affirma Drago en se caressant le nombril du plat de la main. »

« Ben…c'est vrai que je suis assez…intrigué… »

« Tu veux le toucher ? demanda Drago à la stupéfaction du brun. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, il souleva son ample chemise, révélant la peau diaphane et tendue de son abdomen. Le cerveau du jeune homme cessa alors de fonctionner quelques instants, subjugué par cette vision. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tendit la main vers ce ventre rond qui semblait si doux.

.

.

Dray avait lui aussi terminé les cours et il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il s'était fait la veille au soir. C'est donc d'une voix décidée qu'il prononça le mot de passe ouvrant les appartements de son futur-lui. La porte pivota, révélant à ses yeux une scène qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement, tant la chose lui semblait incongrue.

Potter était avec Drago, prés du feu de cheminée, et il avait une de ses mains posées sur la protubérance qui servait de ventre à l'autre, sur sa peau _nue_.

« Il bouge ! s'exclama soudain Potter en levant un regard émerveillé vers Drago. »

Inexplicablement, le cœur de Dray s'emballa.

« Oui, il est très turbulent depuis ce matin, répondit Drago en riant légèrement de l'air qu'affichait Harry. »

C'était noël en avance pour le gryffondor.

Dray avait la gorge sèche.

« Mais…comment…je veux dire…le premier était un accident de potion…mais, comment peux-tu être enceint ? demanda Harry. »

« La matière grise de Potty vient tout juste de rentrer de vacances et il pose enfin une question pertinente, raisonna la voix trainante de Dray, faisant sursauter les deux autres. »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement et Harry ôta précipitamment sa main du ventre de Drago.

« Ne sois pas comme ça avec lui, lui dit Drago. Un jour, tu le regretteras. »

Pour toute réponse, Dray se contenta de lever un de ses fins sourcils en avançant vers eux. Il prit place dans le siège qu'occupait Harry un peu avant, sans se soucier que celui-ci soit contraint à rester debout.

« Alors ? reprit-il. Tu vas nous expliquer comment cette…chose est possible ? demanda t-il en posant un regard dégoûté sur le renflement que cachait de nouveau la chemise de Drago. Après tout, si tu es venu ici c'est pour éviter…_ça_. »

Il avait fait un geste vague de la main vers Drago, en terminant sa tirade. Harry trouva cela très insultant mais ne dit rien… C'était entre Dray et Drago…et ils étaient la même personne. Alors mieux ne valait pas s'en mêler. Drago lança un regard de défit à son jeune lui.

« Tu es encore trop jeune et immature pour te rendre compte de ce que l'amour peut accomplir, affirma-t-il. »

Dray lui répondit dans un ricanement :

« Pitié, épargne-moi les discours mièvres. Visiblement, l'amour dont tu me parles est bien maigre, puisque Potter a été couché ailleurs. »

Une pointe de douleur vint crisper les traits de Drago avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

« Oui, tu as raison, souffla t-il. »

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de se redresser et de regarder tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Disons alors que Harry m'a mis enceint grâce à ses immenses pouvoirs. C'était un miracle selon les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste. Et puis, avec l'aide de mon mari ils ont finalement réussi à copier cette technique, permettant à d'autres couples homosexuels de concevoir ensemble un enfant. La seule différence c'est que dans mon cas la magie d'Harry suffit, alors que pour les autres couples une dizaine de médicomages doivent associer leur puissance pour arriver au même résultat. »

« Tu…tu veux dire que ça c'est fait naturellement…enfin…je veux dire… bégaya Harry. »

Dray, quant à lui, avait pris une jolie teinte verdâtre, ses pensées de la veille lui revenant avec horreur.

« Oui, c'est ça. Naturellement, comme tu dis. »

Dray et Harry se lancèrent un regard soupçonneux.

« En faisant l'amour, comme tous les parents biologiques, précisa alors Drago, au plus grand désarroi des deux autres. »

Sur ce, le rouge aux joues, Harry se leva rapidement et prit congé, prétextant un rendez vous à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pour faire un devoir de potion.

.

.

Il n'était pas arrivé au bout du couloir que la voix de Dray le retint, à sa plus grande surprise.

« Attend, Potter ! »

Il laissa le serpentard le rattraper.

« Que veux-tu Malefoy ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

De plus en plus étonné, Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant que l'autre poursuive.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pas ici, répliqua le blond en regardant à droite et à gauche du couloir. Un peu de discrétion serait bien venue je pense. Ma chambre est à deux pas, suis moi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le serpentard s'éloigna.

La chambre de préfet de Malefoy était toute…serpentarde. Cependant, l'œil curieux du gryffondor fut attiré par des matelas au sol, recouverts de coussins et sur lesquels reposait même un _lapin blanc en_ _peluche._ Surprenant le regard d'Harry, Dray cru bon de préciser :

« C'est à Crabbe. »

Mais cela acheva de consterner le brun.

« Tes gorilles dorment avec toi ? »

« Est-ce que ça te regarde Potter ? »

« Est-ce que cela me regardait de savoir que cet adorable petit lapin était à Crabbe ? rétorqua sournoisement Harry. »

Dray crispa ses poings et tourna brusquement le dos à Harry, tentant de se calmer.

« Bon, reprit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas raide vers un fauteuil, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous chamailler, Potter, mais pour parler de notre avenir. »

« Notre ? Je pensais que nous n'avions pourtant aucun avenir commun, que c'était impossible que tu veuilles de moi un jour ? lui fit remarquer Harry. »

Il s'adossa au manteau de la cheminée.

« Et c'est toujours le cas, claqua Dray. Mais je vais finir par penser que tu as très envie de finir tes jours avec moi, Potter, vu le peu de bonne volonté que tu mets à nous sortir de ce bourbier ! »

« Je sais exactement ce que nous devons faire pour éviter tout ça. Drago nous l'a expliqué : il suffit que l'un de nous n'aille pas en cours de potion le 12 du mois prochain. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me torturerais l'esprit outre mesure. »

« Tu es donc d'accord pour faire ce que Drago nous a dit et changer le futur ? »

Harry perdit son bel air assuré et fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

« Potter ? »

Il redressa la tête.

« Je…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de faire ça… »

« Quoi ! Essaierais-tu de me dire que tu as envie d'avoir des enfants avec moi, Potty ? questionna Dray sur un ton menaçant. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'énerva Harry. Mais je me demande si on a le droit de faire ça, de changer notre futur. Je veux dire…ça aura sûrement des répercussions sur la vie de nos proches aussi ! »

« Oui, ça embellira très probablement leur existence, tout comme la nôtre ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Et le bébé de Drago ne verra jamais le jour ! Tu y as pensé à ça ? »

« Mais peu importe ! On ne s'en souviendra même pas, triple andouille ! cria Dray en se levant de son siège. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Nous vivrons peut être toute notre vie avec l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose…quelque chose d'important, Malefoy : nos enfants ! »

« Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? _Nos enfants_ ? Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des enfants entre nous, Potty ! Cette idée me donne la gerbe, et ça devrait être pareil pour toi ! »

« La haine ne m'aveugle pas, moi, déclara Harry le plus calmement du monde. »

« Pardon ? Répète-moi ça ? Tu ne me hais pas ? »

« Peut être bien que je te hais, mais je sais que je…j'aime beaucoup Drago. Et je me dis que si tu es vraiment comme ça dans le futur, alors c'est peut être bien une belle connerie de vouloir empêcher ce qui doit arriver. »

Dray était totalement perdu. Potter était en train de lui dire que ce serait possible, qu'il pourrait vraiment l'_aimer_. L'amour du Sauveur…Dray ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de son parrain… Une vie bien au chaud dans les bras du Survivant…

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**Dracolina3 :** Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te retrouver pour ce second chapitre^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Pour ce qui est d'un retour vers le futur, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Mais la réaction d'Harry et de ses enfants (dans le futur) vous sera dévoilée en temps voulu^^ Hum, pas simple de jongler avec ses histoires de temps ! A bientôt !

**Micromga :** Oui, nous sommes d'accord. Tout nu, mais avec Drago^^ L'histoire se déroule effectivement avant la guerre. Pour le moment, Voldemort ne va pas mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire, ça ne collerait pas du tout avec le scénario. Mais, je te le dis en avant première (même si tout le monde pourra la lire lol) je suis en train de réfléchir à une éventuelle (petite) suite. Et Voldy-chou y aurait un petit rôle lol En tous cas, merci mille fois pour ton enthousiasme. Te retrouver pour ce second chapitre m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! A bientôt !

**Duo :** Merci d'avoir reviewer ce chapitre ! Je suis très contente de te retrouver ! C'est vrai que Drago n'a pas tourné autour du pot. C'est la méga claque pour Dray ! Je pense qu'Harry est quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, dont le cœur se remplit facilement de bons sentiments. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment au fait que Drago soit son ennemis en plus vieux. Pour lui, il est une personne en détresse, et qui attend un enfant, en plus ! Autant dire que son complexe du Sauveur a de quoi s'affoler ! A bientôt !

**evandarkmaga :** Merci beaucoup pour ces trois reviews ! Et merci surtout de l'intérêt que tu portes à mon histoire ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Je dois dire quand même que je suis un peu frustrée car dans ton deuxième message, il manquait des passages. J'ignore pourquoi ! Mais du coup, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu voulais dire à propos du deuxième chapitre… et du fait qu'il se « déroule un peu… » (j'ai pas la suite) et « qu'il aurait fallu plus de… » (la suite manque encore). Ne t'inquiète pas quant à mon découragement : tous les conseils susceptibles de m'aider à m'améliorer sont les bien venus^^ Et je te remercie aussi de m'avoir signalé qu'on ne pouvais pas laisser de commentaires sur mon LiveJournal (je suis pas douée avec ce genre de choses, mais je crois que j'ai résolu le problème^^) « Magnifiques » ? Tu es sûre que l'on parle bien de mes dessins, là ? lol En tous cas, je suis ravie qu'ils t'aient fait rire. C'était le but^^ Enfin, une dernière chose : pitié, ne me vouvoie plus…jamais T_T lol


	4. Les visiteurs

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci à vous qui me lisez et me reviewez ! Vous êtes formidables !

Voilà la suite^^

.

.

_**Chapitre 4 : Les visiteurs (de Jean-Marie Poiré)**_

.  
.

Dray ne cessait de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Harry. Le gryffondor avait-il raison de ne pas vouloir condamner un futur dont le seul témoin était un homme au cœur brisé ? Mais cet homme, c'était lui… Et, curieusement, depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Potter, l'idée d'avoir pu entretenir une relation avec le brun paraissait moins saugrenue.

Le garçon qui avait refusé sa main tendue à 11 ans lui avait dit qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'un jour il veuille être avec lui… Avec lui au point de le vouloir pour époux… Au point de vouloir lui faire des enfants ! Pour de vrai !

Potter…le garçon le plus gentil et intègre qu'il ait jamais rencontré…vouloir de lui… Drago serra son avant bras tatoué. Non, Potter ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Pourtant, quand Dray croisa Harry et ses amis en allant à la grande salle, il ne fit pas la moindre réflexion, et détourna même la tête pour cacher ses joues rougissantes, au grand étonnement du principal concerné. Le cœur du survivant cogna un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par ce garçon qui se montrait timide avec lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait envie d'aller vers lui mais comment faire avec entre eux 5 années de farouche mésentente ? Il avait à peine croisé le serpentard et son cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant un moyen de…de…

« Hey, Malefoy ! dit-il soudain. »

Le blond se stoppa mais ne se retourna pas, préférant se recomposer un visage. Potter l'avait interpellé… Toutes sortes d'idées lui traversèrent alors l'esprit. Voulait-il revenir sur sa parole ? Avait-il finalement réalisé l'énormité des absurdités qu'il lui avait dites hier soir ? Allait-il l'insulter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait plus rien espérer de lui ? Espérer ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'espérait rien du tout ! Pourtant, sa voix se fit moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu lorsqu'il demanda :

« Quoi, Potter ? »

« Heu… Tu viendras…ce soir ? »

Harry ne pouvait être plus clair, Neville étant avec eux. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas dit à Dray que Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de toute l'histoire. Il se doutait bien que le serpentard n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié son initiative…

Dray avait l'impression que Potter venait de se parjurer de la pire des façons ! Il voulait savoir s'il viendrait ce soir voir Drago, car il n'avait pas envie de le voir si c'était le cas. Il voulait éviter toute nouvelle rencontre. Potter le fuyait déjà, renonçant à sauver la pauvre âme égarée d'un vil serpentard marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas droit à sa miséricorde, lui. La colère le submergea et il allait se tourné vers les trois gryffondors, le visage fermé, lorsque Potter ajouta :

« Moi, j'irais, après le diner. Ça serait bien que tu viennes aussi. »

Dray se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son soulagement. Potter était Potter : le Survivant, héro du monde sorcier, défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin ! Il ne le laisserait pas tombé ! Et il voulait le voir ! Bon, c'était sûrement plus pour en apprendre d'avantage de Drago que pour lui-même, mais quand même !

« Alors à ce soir, Potter, murmura Dray sans se retourner. »

Un petit sourire vînt orner les lèvres d'Harry qui observait le blond s'éloigner, et cela n'échappa pas à ses trois amis.

« Tu dois retrouver Malefoy après le diner ? l'interrogea Neville, les sourcils froncés. »

Harry se retourna vivement et lança un véritable appel au secours silencieux vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Contre toute attente, ce fut Ron qui le sortit de ce mauvais pas.

« Il y a une réunion des capitaines d'équipes de quidditch ce soir, affirma t-il en emboitant le pas vers la grande salle, le plus naturellement du monde. »

Les autres le suivirent et le petit groupe s'installa pour le petit déjeuner.

.

.

Quand Harry arriva aux appartements de Drago ce soir là, Dray était déjà sur place, installé prés du feu avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Drago le salua avec enthousiasme, lui disant combien il était content d'avoir de la visite, la journée ayant été passablement longue. Dray, quant lui, adressa un petit sourire à Harry avant de replonger dans les vapeurs de sa boisson chaude. Ce petit sourire troubla le gryffondor au plus haut point. Il resta quelques secondes avec des allures de poisson hors de l'eau, sous l'œil amusé de Drago.

« Tu veux aussi une tasse ? demanda Drago. »

« Heu…non…merci, répondit-il en s'asseyant finalement. Tu as fait apporter un autre fauteuil ? constata t-il. »

« Oui, Dray m'a prévenu de ton arrivée. J'ai demandé à l'elfe de maison de m'en fournir un autre. »

Harry le remercia et il demanda des nouvelles de sa santé et du bébé. Drago le rassura : le bébé avait gigotté toute la journée comme un beau diable, l'empêchant même de faire sa sieste.

« Tu l'as senti ? demanda le gryffondor à Dray. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceint, lui fit-il remarquer. »

« Non, mais tu aurais pu toucher le ventre de Drago, pour voir. C'est vraiment…étrange comme sensation. »

Dray détourna la tête, gêné. La vérité, c'est qu'il en avait envie, mais il n'avait pas osé demander…

« Ho, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à te le proposer, lui dit alors Drago. J'oublie parfois que même si tu es moi, ce n'es pas toi qui es dans ma situation actuelle ! Viens, lui dit-il en relevant sa chemise. »

Le jeune Malefoy posa alors sa tasse dans sa coupelle. Il s'avança craintivement vers ce gros ventre tendu, berceau de vie.

« Hahum…j'ai…j'ai les mains froides dit-il. »

« C'est pas grave. Ho regarde ! s'exclama Drago en voyant la peau de son ventre se déformer et faire des vagues. »

Dray toucha alors du bout de ses doigts la manifestation des mouvements du bébé. C'était bien plus ferme que ce à quoi il s'attendait et il posa enfin toute sa main dessus. Harry aussi s'était levé pour observer le phénomène.

« Tu peux toucher toi aussi, Harry, lui dit Drago. »

Trop heureux, il n'hésita pas un instant avant de poser ses deux mains sur la protubérance. Se faisant, il frôla la main de Dray. Les deux blonds constatèrent qu'Harry avait les mains bouillantes. Ce n'était certes pas une découverte pour Drago, mais cela lui fit autant de bien que de mal. Dray, lui, avait très envie de sentir de nouveau les doigts de Potter contre les siens.

« Hey ! bougonna t-il, tu prends toute la place ! »

Et il mit lui aussi sa deuxième main sur le ventre de son futur-lui, la laissant délibérément se coller à celle d'Harry. Choqué par se contact franc, le brun releva la tête pour dévisager Dray. Mais celui-ci garda obstinément ses yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait. Tout ceci amusait énormément Drago qui savait pertinemment ce qu'était en train de faire Dray. Le gryffondor regardait à présent la bouche de son vis-à-vis, le lait chocolaté ayant laissé de légères moustaches dessus.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Potter ? demanda Dray,abruptement. »

Cela eut le don de sortir Harry de sa transe.

« Heu…tu…t'as du chocolat chaud sur les lèvres, l'informa t-il. »

Sans relever les yeux, Dray s'appliqua alors à ôter les traces de sa gourmandise du bout de la langue. Ce manège finit de donner chaud à Harry qui se recula alors et repris place dans son fauteuil, observant les deux autres à une distance qu'il estimait plus raisonnable.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Drago ce soir là, Harry et Dray étaient à la fois heureux et plein d'interrogations. Ils restèrent silencieux en traversant les couloirs de l'école, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au croisement où ils devaient se séparer afin de regagner leurs dortoirs.

« Et ben heu…bonne nuit, Malefoy, lui dit Harry. »

« Ouai…heu…on se voit demain soir ? demanda Dray, l'estomac curieusement contracté. »

« Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Potter avec un grand sourire. »

Il regarda ensuite Dray s'éloigner, trouvant sa démarche élégante et…sensuelle.

.

.

Le soir suivant, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau chez Drago et passèrent un excellant moment, l'homme enceint leur racontant les frasques de Lili avec ses frères, la timidité d'Albus, le rire de James, les tentatives d'Harry pour apprendre au cadet à tenir sur un balai, le premier cocard de leur fille, les lettres d'amour que l'aîné planquait sous sont lit, leurs noëls en famille… Autant de choses qui firent rêver Harry. Dray, lui, ne pouvait qu'être attendrit devant les grands yeux verts plein d'étoiles du gryffondor.

Il ne cessait de se demander si Harry n'avait pas raison…s'ils ne devaient pas laisser toutes ces choses arriver. Drago avait beau avoir le cœur brisé, il ne cessait de sourire et de rire en évoquant tous ses souvenirs heureux. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec son parrain était loin à présent…tandis qu'il pouvait encore sentir les mains chaudes d'Harry contre les siennes, sur le ventre de Drago, plein de leur amour futur...

.

.

Ce soir là, la grande salle de Poudlard bruissait de son habituel brouhaha. Les gryffondors riaient presque tous aux blagues des uns et des autres, les serdaigles se renseignaient sur les notes de leurs voisins au dernier contrôle, les serpentards s'observaient presque tous suspicieusement en discutant l'air de rien, et les poufsouffles…faisaient des trucs de poufsouffles. A la table des professeurs, Minerva voyait pour la nième fois Severus lancer des regards lubriques à Sybille, Hagrid venait de poser une main possessive sur un chausson à la viande, Dumbledore faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la vie du professeur Sinistra tout en gardant un œil sur absolument tout (il avait très bien vu Remus glisser un ver de terre dans le ragoût de Severus), et le reste du corps enseignant bavassait gaiement.

Il y avait aussi des regards, quelques peu inhabituels. Des regards intrigués, troublés, enflammés par moment, craintifs la seconde d'après, mais qui tentaient avant tout d'être discrets. Un serpentard et un gryffondor s'apprivoisaient des yeux au nez et à la barbe de tous…sauf d'Hermione et de Dumbledore, bien sûr !

Soudain, un 'pap' sonore se fit entendre, suspendant les activités de tous les occupants de la salle. Dans une légère fumée blanche, une silhouette se dessina.

Hermione, qui était une élève non seulement brillante mais aussi très perspicace, déduisit immédiatement que la personne à présent au centre de l'attention n'avait pas transplané dans l'école. Il s'agissait d'un 'pap' caractéristique de toute arrivée d'un visiteur du futur. Et, bien que ce dernier soit de dos, elle ne doutait pas un instant de l'identité du propriétaire d'une telle touffe de cheveux hirsutes.

Albus Dumbledore en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Il disposait cependant d'une indication en plus. En effet, la fumée s'étant dissipée, le visage déterminé de l'homme faisant face à la table des professeurs était à présent visible, ses grands yeux verts brillants de passion derrière ses lunettes. Le directeur et les enseignants, bien que tout à fait étonnés, reconnurent sans difficulté les traits de Harry Potter…en plus âgé.

Le sourire de Minerva avait éclairé son regard attendri, Hagrid avait broyé dans sa poigne son chausson à la viande sous le coup de l'émotion, Severus profita de l'effarement de Sybille pour lui ravir la bouche et Remus était sur le point de vomir voyant clairement un bout de lombric tenter de fuir d'entre les lèvres de ses deux collègues. Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'aient eu le temps de réagir, le Harry-Potter-âgé s'avança et prit la parole.

« Bonsoir à tous, les salua t-il chaudement. Vous connaissez sûrement la raison de ma présence ici. C'est pourquoi je n'irais pas par quatre chemins… »

Dray et le jeune Harry, bien qu'ayant eu besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, se regardaient à présent carrément. Le brun fit un petit signe de la tête au blond, lui indiquant qu'ils devaient se lever pour aller voir à la table des professeurs ce qu'il en était.

« Professeur Dumbledore, poursuivit le Harry du futur, où se trouve mon mari ? »

« Il est dans sa chambre, lui répondit une voix dans son dos. »

C'était le jeune Harry qui avait pris la parole. Mais, lorsque son lui-plus-âgé se retourna pour leur faire face, il n'eut d'yeux que pour Dray. Ce dernier se sentit prendre feu sous les yeux ardents de cet homme grand et fort, dont le magnétisme l'appelait comme un aimant. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre et le jeune gryffondor en ressentit un certain agacement. C'est pourquoi il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Ho heu, excuse-moi, dit alors d'une voix grave et chaude le visiteur de futur. Je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi troublé de me retrouver devant mon mari âgé de 16 ans ! termina t-il dans un rire. »

« Il n'est pas votre mari, fit alors remarquer un peu sèchement le plus jeune des Harry. »

Cette réflexion fit s'agrandir d'autant plus le sourire de leur vis-à-vis.

« Oui, bien sûr, pas encore. Mais je compte sur toi pour le séduire comme il se doit, répondit-il en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil complice. »

L'autre cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre langue, mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Dumbledore se tenait prés d'eux avec Minerva et Remus.

« Nous sommes tellement heureux de vous voir ainsi, monsieur Potter ! s'exclama t elle en attrapant une main de leur visiteur entre les siennes. »

Remus avait passé son bras autour des épaules du jeune Harry et ne disait rien, trop ému de reconnaître James dans les traits de cet homme venu du futur. Ce dernier lui tendit alors la main avec un sourire doux. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'en saisit et lui adressa un 'bonjour' avec des trémolos dans la voix.

« Et bien bonsoir, Harry, lui dit enfin Dumbledore. Je suis soulagé de te voir ! Tu as eu ma lettre ? »

Harry et Dray ne comprirent rien à cette histoire de lettre…

« Oui, et je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir pris de telles dispositions. J'espère que Drago ne vous a pas trop fait d'ennuis ? »

« La question que je me poserais, à ta place , c'est de savoir comment il va prendre la nouvelle de ton arrivée ! Ton époux me semble quelques peu…émotif. Sans vous offenser, monsieur Malefoy, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Dray. »

« Cet homme n'est pas moi, déclara le blond en relevant le menton. »

Un grand éclat de rire du plus âgé des Harry lui répondit. Il le fusilla donc du regard, façon serial killer.

L'autre s'approcha alors de lui et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Tu ne le sais pas encore, mon amour, mais ce genre de regard a le don de m'exciter prodigieusement. »

Dray s'empourpra et se recula de quelques pas, les poings serrés.

« Et bien, messieurs, ne perdons pas plus de temps. De jeunes époux attendent avec impatience de se revoir, dit Dumbledore. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, siffla Dray, s'attirant de nouveau l'attention du Harry du futur. »

« Ho que si, affirma ce dernier en le défiant du regard. »

« Suivez-moi, je vous prie, les invita le directeur tandis que les autres professeurs regagnaient leur table. »

Le groupe de quatre prit alors la direction des appartements de Drago.

.

.

Lorsque Dray, les deux Harry et Dumbledore passèrent la porte de son refuge, Drago se figea. Il se sentait à la fois sauvé et pris au piège. Dumbledore souriait paisiblement, Dray et le jeune Harry le regardaient anxieusement. Mais il ne voyait que son mari et ses grands yeux qui lui criaient de venir se blottir dans ses bras sur le champ. Mais il se sentait prêt à défaillir, la gorge nouée. Instinctivement, ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre rebondi.

Le plus vieux des Harry fit alors un pas vers lui, son aura de puissance acculant malgré lui Drago. Il s'avança doucement, comme l'on tente de s'approcher d'une biche blessée.

« Mon amour…lui dit-il, le regard doux. »

Drago eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ne t'approche pas ! lui cria t-il, les larmes aux yeux. »

Son mari se stoppa sur le champ, ne voulant pas le voir fuir.

« Ça fait des jours que je te cherche, chéri. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. »

« Ha vraiment ? Mort d'inquiétude ? Tu n'étais pas mort d'inquiétude quand je t'ai trouvé dans le même lit que Ginny ! éructa Drago, rouge de colère, tentant de ne pas pleurer.»

Les deux Harry avaient le cœur brisé de voir Drago dans cet état. Dray, lui, se trouvait affreusement pathétique et se demandait quand est-ce que tout cet étalage de guimauverie allait bien pouvoir prendre fin. En même temps, il espérait que le Harry du futur sorte un joker de son chapeau pour que Drago lui pardonne tout…

« Dumbledore m'a parlé de ça dans sa lettre, mais c'est stupide mon cœur, enchaîna le moins jeune des Harry. »

« Dumbledore ? s'exclama Drago, outré. »

« Oui, il avait laissé une lettre pour moi à Gringott, il y a 16 ans… »

Drago ne laissa pas à son mari le temps d'approfondir son explication. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers le directeur.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un traitre ! lui dit-il, plein de rancœur.»

L'espace d'un instant Drago cru que Dumbledore allait le gronder, comme lorsqu'il était élève de Poudlard. Mais le vieux directeur n'en fit rien. Il signifia simplement à Dray et au jeune Harry qu'il serait bien de laisser un peu d'intimité à leurs futurs-eux pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer. Ils quittèrent donc tous la pièce, laissant un Drago perdu face à son impressionnant mari.

« Viens t'asseoir, lui demanda doucement Harry en lui désignant l'un des larges et moelleux fauteuils en velours bleu. Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer trop, mon cœur. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui cracha Drago en s'asseyant tout de même. Et reste loin de moi, ajouta t il en le voyant faire un nouveau pas vers lui. »

C'était affreusement douloureux pour Harry. Depuis des jours il cherchait en vain celui qui était toute sa vie, s'imaginant les pires scénarii. Lorsque Ron lui avait dit que Drago était venu le chercher au terrier, il avait tout de suite compris que son époux avait du se faire de fausses idées…

« D'accord. Mais j'ai très envie de…de te toucher…et de mettre mes mains sur ton ventre. »

Ses mots firent rougir le blond. Il posa ses paumes autour de son nombril et baissa la tête, se protégeant maigrement du magnétisme d'Harry.

« Tu es magnifique, le complimenta ce dernier, la voix chargée d'émotions. »

« Tsssssss ! Je suis gros et tout moche, grommela Drago en gardant ses yeux rivés sur les motifs tortueux de la moquette. »

« Non, tu es magnifique, répéta Harry en s'accroupissant face à lui. »

« C'est sûrement parce que je suis magnifique que tu m'as trompé ! assena le blond en plantant ses yeux plein de larmes fielleuses dans ceux d'Harry. »

« Arrête, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, murmura Harry en lui lançant un regard désespéré. »

« Je t'ai vu Harry ! répondit-il en pleurant. Avec elle ! »

« Qu'as-tu vu Drago ? Raconte moi, demanda calmement Harry, malgré que son cœur veuille sortir de sa poitrine. »

« Toi et elle, dans le même lit ! hurla t-il avant de replier ses jambes sous lui et de se bercer d'avant en arrière, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.»

Harry avait un mal fou à se retenir de venir prendre son époux dans ses bras. Mais il savait pertinemment que s'il faisait ça maintenant, Drago se mettrait dans une colère ingérable.

« Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il donc en levant ses mains devant lui, dans un geste apaisant. »

Drago ferma douloureusement les paupières.

« Et quoi d'autre ? demanda le brun.»

« Quoi et quoi d'autre ? s'énerva Drago en le fusillant du regard.»

« Tu nous as vu dans le même lit. Nous étions comment ? »

Le blond renifla pathétiquement.

« Dis-moi, Drago, nous étions comment ? »

Prenant difficilement sa respiration entre deux crises de larmes, il articula :

« Vous…vous étiez allongés, face à face, sur le couvre lit. »

« Oui. Tu te souviens de comment j'étais habillé ? »

Tout le corps d'Harry était tendu vers celui de son époux. Ses main était crispées sur ses genoux et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme, n'attendant que le moment où Drago comprendrait enfin que jamais, jamais il ne l'avait trompé. Il rêvait à l'instant même de voir le blond se jeter dans ses bras.

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens ! s'énerva de nouveau ce dernier. Tu portais un jean délavé et la chemise bleu marine que les enfants t'avaient offerte pour la fête des pères ! »

En disant cela, Drago se rendit compte que Ginny aussi était toute habillée…

« Ho Merlin, il ne s'est rien passé entre vous… souffla t-il alors, ses beaux yeux gris-bleus écarquillés. »

Ses lèvres fines restèrent entrouvertes sous le choc, formant un adorable petit 'o'. Et Harry ne demandait qu'une chose, pouvoir enfin prendre cette petite bouche rose avec la sienne.

« Non… Je t'aime comme un dingue Drago. Jamais je ne te tromperai. Et tu sais que Ginny est comme une sœur pour moi. Elle était là car on a parlé très tard tout les deux, après que toi et moi ayons eu cette dispute à propos de James. Et nous nous sommes endormis, déballa t-il d'une traite, avançant sur ses genoux pour se rapprocher de Drago.»

Celui-ci continuait de pleurer en silence.

« Mon amour, j'ai eu si peur en ne te trouvant pas à mon retour. Je me fais un sang d'encre depuis des jours. Gringott m'avait envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir qu'une lettre de Dumbledore m'attendait chez eux, mais je n'avais ouvert aucun courrier depuis ton départ, trop occupé à te chercher inlassablement. C'est Ginny qui s'en est occupée pour me décharger un peu. Elle m'a avertit et, sachant que Dumbledore était mort depuis 15 ans, je me suis douté que je devais aller chercher cette lettre le plus rapidement possible. Merlin ! J'ai cru revivre en apprenant que tu allais bien. »

Drago gardait ses yeux grands ouverts rivés sur son mari, assimilant tout ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, se rendant compte au fur et à mesure de l'ampleur de sa bêtise.

« Je t'en prie mon amour, parle-moi…ou laisse moi au moins t'approcher s'il te plait, lui demanda Harry comme une supplique, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres de cet homme qu'il chérissait tant. »

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête, honteux.

Harry s'approcha doucement de lui, toujours à genoux. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les embrassa.

« Je t'aime, répéta t-il, attendant le cœur battant que Drago réagisse enfin. »

Puis il embrassa son ventre rebondit.

« Et toi aussi je t'aime, petit ange, souffla t il à l'enfant que portait son époux. »

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Drago. Ce dernier laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot en le dévorant des yeux. Une seconde le temps se suspendit… Et celle d'après Drago se laissa tomber au sol en se jetant dans les bras d'Harry, qui tenta de retenir son époux du mieux qu'il put, malgré le déséquilibre occasionné par sa chute. L'autre enfonça sa tête blonde dans son torse en agrippant le col de sa chemise.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, mon amour… Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait ! »

Harry eu un sourire de soulagement. Resserrant d'un bras son étreinte autour de son volumineux mari, il caressa ses cheveux si soyeux de l'autre.

« Chuuut, lui dit il doucement. C'est finit, mon cœur, c'est finit… »

Drago se redressa et, pleurant de plus belle, il déclara :

« Mais non ! J'ai tout fichu en l'air ! Maintenant notre merveilleuse vie risque d'être gâchée à cause de moi! J'ai donné trop d'informations aux garçons que nous étions à 16 ans et ils vont tout faire pour changer le futur ! Je m'en veux tellement, Harry ! Je ne veux rien changer à notre passé, je ne regrette rien à part mon incroyable stupidité ! »

A plus grand effarement de Drago, Harry lui sourit en posa son front contre le sien.

« J'aime ton incroyable stupidité, mon amour. Qui peut se venter de vivre de telles choses dans son couple ? »

Il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, Harry ! »

« Chuuut… Si, je comprends très bien, Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. Nous allons rentrer chez nous. Mais avant ça, je vais effacer les souvenirs de tous les habitants de Poudlard concernant notre venue ici et tout se passera comme prévu, à commencer par l'accident de potion. »

Drago, qui avait cessé de pleurer à l'entente de ces paroles rassurantes, se détacha quelques peu d'Harry.

« Non, je…je ne veux plus jamais entendre dire que c'était un accident. On a qu'à parler de 'heureux hasard' ou…'petit miracle'. Mais…mais plus jamais 'd'accident'. »

« D'accord. D'accord, chéri. Tu as raison. »

Ils se sourirent alors tendrement.

« Je peux t'embrasser, mon amour ? demanda Harry dans un souffle. »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre, Drago posa ses lèvres fines sur celles bien plus épaisses de son mari. Ils se donnèrent plusieurs baisers avant que Drago ne passe ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et que leurs langues ne se retrouvent enfin, pour se cajoler langoureusement.

.

.

Dans la grande salle, Dray ne cessait de guetter l'heure et…Harry Potter. Il avait passé la nuit à imaginer tous les scénarii possibles entre Drago et le Harry du futur. Toute la journée, il avait trépigné en cours, derrière son bureau, et avait eu un mal fou à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Pansy lui avait plusieurs fois vertement reproché de ne pas l'écouter et il avait fait perdre 10 points à sa maison en cours de sortilège. Dray avait très envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils aient quitté les appartements de Drago. Et Potter qui prenait tout son temps pour manger ! Pourtant, leurs regards s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises et Dray avait tout tenté pour lui faire comprendre son empressement, mais l'autre n'avait rien compris et s'était mis à rougir pour il ne savait quelle raison !

« Tu viens Dray ? lui demanda Goyle, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. »

« Heu non, partez devant, je n'ai pas terminé. »

« Ben non, on t'attend, lui dit Crabbe en se rasseyant. »

« Mais si ! Allez-y je vous dis ! »

« Nous on y va en tous cas, lui dit Blaise en attrapant Pansy par la taille. »

« Crabbe et Goyle viennent avec vous ! insista Dray. »

« Mais…tenta de protester Goyle. »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ne pouvez-vous pas vous débrouiller sans moi ? J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul de temps en temps ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Dans un haussement d'épaules, ils finirent par laisser Dray seul.

Excédé d'attendre, le blond finit par faire un signe du pouce à Potter pour lui désigner la porte de sortie. Le brun se mit à rougir de plus bel, au grand désarroi de Dray, mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le serpentard se leva alors et sorti.

Du côté d'Harry, Ron et Hermione ne firent aucune difficulté pour le laisser partir seul, étant au courant de toute la situation. Il retrouva donc le blond devant les portes de la grande salle.

« Heu… Salut… »

« Salut, Potter, lui répondit Malefoy. Je t'attendais pour aller les voir. »

« Ha… Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours là ? »

« Tu crois que Drago aurait pu partir sans… »

« Hey Harry! les interrompit Neville. »

Le gryffondor s'approcha d'eux au petit trot et fronça les sourcils en apercevant Malefoy.

« Ça va Harry ? demanda t-il, suspicieux. »

« Oui Londubat, il va très bien, le grand méchant Malefoy ne l'a pas martyrisé. Et quand bien même, Potter n'a nullement besoin de toi pour se défendre, s'énerva Dray. »

Neville, d'un naturel plutôt impressionnable, devînt rouge de colère, au grand étonnement des deux autres.

« L'ami des fleurs pourrais presque me faire peur dis donc ! se moqua le serpentard. »

« Arrête, Malefoy, le prévînt Harry. »

Neville fut très surpris que le serpentard ne réponde rien à cela et se contente de croiser les bras sur son torse en sifflant d'agacement.

« Que veux-tu Nev ? lui demanda son camarade. »

Le garçon un peu timide se mit alors à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre et à regarder absolument tout sauf Harry.

« Ben en fait, je me demandais si ça te disait de venir avec moi à la bibliothèque pour travailler le devoir de potion… »

Le rire railleur de Dray se fit entendre.

« Quoi, Malefoy ? s'énerva Neville. »

« Ho rien... Je me disais juste que la stratégie des gryffondors pour s'améliorer en potion était des plus aberrantes. Mais bon, c'est vrais que se mettre entre nullités, ça aide toujours à se sentir moins seul… A moins bien sûr que ce ne soit pas vraiment les potions qui t'intéressent, Londubat, termina sournoisement le serpentard. »

Neville s'empourpra.

« Ta gueule la fouine ! »

Harry était parfaitement stupéfait. Le si doux et si calme Neville venait de perdre patience et même d'appeler Malefoy 'la fouine', chose qu'il n'avait, à son souvenir, jamais fait. Dray aussi avait pris note du comportement inhabituel de Londubat.

« On dirait que j'ai visé juste, souligna t-il en se regardant les ongles. »

« Malefoy, va m'attendre tu sais où, je te rejoints, coupa Harry. »

Le blond lui lança un regard glacial et tourna les talons.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy ? demanda Neville. »

« Tu sais…des trucs…pour le quidditch…éluda vaguement Harry. Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ce soir, j'ai encore des choses à voir avec Malefoy…pour le quidditch. »

« Le quidditch, hein ? »

« Oui, le quidditch. »

Le visage de Neville retrouva d'un seul coup toute sa douceur et sa bonne humeur.

« Je suis sûr que tu feras une super saison cette année encore ! T'es le meilleur ! »

« Merci, dit Harry, gêné, en se passant une main sur la nuque. Bon…heu…excuse moi Neville, faut que j'y aille. »

« Ok, on se voit ce soir alors ! »

« Ouai, à ce soir, dit-il en s'éloignant. »

.

.

Harry donna trois petits coups à la porte de Drago. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'attendre que déjà Dray lui ouvrait, visiblement contrarié.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! »

« Tu étais impatient de me voir ? lui dit Harry, non sans que ses pommettes ne rosissent. »

« Idiot ! lui dit Dray en le tirant à l'intérieur. C'est l'enfer ici ! »

« Comment ça ? Ils ne sont toujours pas réconciliés ? s'inquiéta Harry. »

« Réconciliés ? Le mot est faible ! Ils sont collés l'un à l'autre comme deux naufragés et n'arrêtent pas de se regarder avec adoration ! L'enfer je te dis ! »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Ta définition de l'enfer semble avoir des goûts de paradis, Malefoy. »

« Hooo ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'être poète, Potter ! Viens donc tenir la chandelle avec moi ! »

Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans le salon. Drago était installé dans les bras de son mari, sur un canapé. Le Harry du futur avait son nez enfouit dans les cheveux de son blond. Il tourna la tête vers eux et les gratifia de son sourire made un survivor…ce qui horripila Dray au plus haut point…

« Salut Super Gryffy ! dit en cœur le couple, tout joyeux. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est une idée de Dray, précisa Drago. »

« Je trouve ça mignon, ajouta le plus âgé des Harry. Et puis comme ça, c'est plus simple. Moi je reste Harry et toi tu es Super Gryffy ! »

Le dit Super Gryffy se tourna vers Dray. Ce dernier eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.

« Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose, Potter. On ne savait plus qui était qui… »

« J'ai bien compris, _Dray_. Tu serais donc prié de m'appeler 'Super Gryffy' dorénavant, répliqua l'autre, très fier de lui. »

Dray se mit à rougir encore plus, et s'installa dans son fauteuil en marmonnant.

« Ce qui est vraiment marrant c'est que c'est le premier surnom que Drago m'a donné, après que nous nous soyons mis ensemble, leur apprit Harry. Comme quoi, petit miracle ou pas, il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre nous, termina t-il en regardant amoureusement Drago. »

Ce fut au tour du jeune Harry de paraître gêné. Dray, lui, était déjà habitué à ce genre de scène.

« Bienvenu en enfer, _Super Gryffy_, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Et je tiens à te préciser que 'petit miracle' est le nom par lequel ils désignent l'accident de potion qui devrait avoir lieu d'ici trois semaines, ajouta t il. »

« Oui, et nous attendions que tu sois là pour en parler, Super Gryffy. »

« Je sais pas si je me ferais à ce surnom…grogna l'intéressé. »

« Tu verras, c'est très galvanisant, surtout au lit, lui dit Harry. »

Les deux plus jeunes étaient au comble de la gêne.

« Arrête, chéri, lui dit Drago. Tu vas nous les traumatiser et après ils ne voudront plus nous laisser faire ! »

« Vous laisser faire quoi exactement ? se reprit alors Dray. »

Le couple se regarda un instant. Puis Drago se détacha d'Harry pour s'asseoir convenablement et leur faire face.

« Voilà… Je…. J'ai fait une erreur en venant ici pour te trouver Dray. Je sais que tu ne peux pas encore le comprendre, et même que cela doit te sembler un véritable cauchemar mais… »

« Faut pas exagérer non plus…grommela Harry. »

« …Harry est l'homme de ma vie…de _notre _vie, à tout les deux, termina Drago en regardant Dray sans détour. »

« D'accord…. Et ? demanda le serpentard. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si bien ! s'exclama Drago. »

« Je suis irrésistible, se venta Harry. »

« Pas du tout, claqua le voix de Dray, ce qui fit un pincement au cœur du plus jeune gryffondor. Venez-en aux faits s'il vous plait. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? »

Dray était un garçon très intelligent. Il avait vite fait de se rendre compte des choses en jeux dans une conversation. Il se doutait bien de la seule issue possible de tout ceci. Il savait reconnaître une défaite.

Harry posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignit ses mains. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, son jeune-lui le devança :

« Vous allez effacer notre mémoire avant de repartir. »

« Bien vu, Potter, cracha froidement Dray. »

Mais sa colère ne lui était nullement destinée . Il en voulait aux deux autres de se permettre de venir chambouler leurs existences et de prétendre pouvoir repartir et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas oublié tout ce qu'il avait appris, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ! Il jeta un étrange regard à _son _gryffondor, regard qu'Harry -le plus âgé- compris immédiatement. Il se leva alors et s'approcha de Dray.

« Ne sois pas triste, Dray, lui dit-il en tendant une main vers lui. »

Mais Dray eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ne me touchez pas, dit-il très calmement. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi pour le moment, alors ne faites surtout pas l'erreur de vous imaginer que vous pouvez être familier avec moi. »

« D'accord…répondit Harry en s'accroupissant devant lui. Mais tu sais, tu ne _le_ perdras jamais. »

Le jeune Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui arrivait au serpentard. Il était juste vraiment heureux de savoir que leur futur ne serait pas changé.

« Comment osez-vous jouer ainsi avec nous ? cria Dray en se levant. »

« Calme toi, Malefoy, le prévînt le gryffondor. »

« Ho mais toi, tu ne comprends rien ! lui reprocha t-il, au comble de l'énervement. »

« Et si tu lui expliquais, lui dit alors doucement Harry. »

« Vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné ! »

« Il a raison Dray, intervînt Drago. C'est ce qu'il faut faire. Nous avions prévu d'agir demain, mais on peut très bien faire ça dans la semaine. Le petit miracle n'aura lieu que dans trois semaines. Ça te laisse du temps pour lui parler, si tu veux. »

« Tu veux que nous parlions de quelque chose, Malefoy ? »

Drago lança un regard noir à son mari.

« Oui, je sais mon amour, je n'étais pas très malin, lui confirma celui-ci. »

« Hey ! s'indigna le jeune Harry. »

« C'est d'accord, lâcha Dray d'une voix faible. »

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers lui.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte.

« Tu viens, Potter ? »

L'autre était très surpris. Mais, sur un signe de son futur-lui, il se leva et accompagna Dray.

.

.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques jours, le gryffondor se retrouvait dans la chambre de son ennemi de toujours. Il constata que les matelas au sol avaient disparus, tout comme le fameux lapin blanc de Crabbe.

« Tes amis ne dorment plus avec toi, Malefoy ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. »

« Non, ils ne viennent que de temps en temps, le répondit Dray d'une voix morte. »

Cela étonna beaucoup le brun et il se mit à l'observer avec attention. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les appartements de Drago et Harry, Dray n'avait fait que marmonner, maigre contribution au semblant de conversation qu'il avait tenté d'entretenir. Pourtant, il lui semblait que les choses allaient mieux entre Malefoy et lui. Mais le blond ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, fixant avec obstination ses chaussures. Il avait l'air si abattu qu'il s'en inquiéta.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Malefoy ? Tes amis te manquent ? Tu sais, je suis sûr que si tu leur demandes, ils viendront dormir avec toi cette nuit. »

Le serpentard soupira et se laissa tomber, assis sur son lit.

« Non, Potter…mes amis ne me manquent pas… Mais… »

« Mais ? »

C'était si dur pour Dray. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il pouvait parler de ce qui le tracassait à Potter. Il n'avait pas assez de temps, une soirée c'était trop court et ils se connaissaient trop peu. Et c'était bien là le problème…

« Hey, l'interpella le brun en s'approchant de lui. C'est si grave que ça ce que tu as à me dire ? Drago et Harry avaient l'air de penser que c'était important. Ne prends pas de gants, vas y, je t'écoute. »

Dray leva enfin les yeux vers Potter, ses cheveux en nid de poule, sa peau de pêche, ses grands yeux si sincères…

« Tu vas me manquer, lâcha t-il sans détacher son regard du sien. »

Il put lire la confusion dans celui du gryffondor… Puis un éclair de compréhension, vite remplacé par une lueur amusée que Dray trouva très humiliante. Il se leva alors et s'éloigna de cette saleté de survivant de merde.

« Oublie ça, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, cracha t-il. »

« Ho… Ben moi je te le dis alors : Tu vas me manquer. Surtout ta mauvaise fois ! »

Le blond se retourna, prêt à mordre, mais le regard doux de l'autre le calma instantanément.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Potter… On n'a pas passé assez de temps ensemble pour que je te manque, déclara t-il, sans méchanceté. »

« Peut être, mais j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps...pour te connaître. »

« Moi aussi…admit Dray en baissant la tête. »

Il sentit Potter s'approcher de nouveau de lui.

« Et je…je ne veux pas oublier que…que j'ai apprécié te connaître un peu mieux, continua le serpentard sans relever le visage. Je ne veux pas oublier…les choses…que tu m'as dites… »

« Quelles choses ? demanda la voix étrangement proche de son rival. »

Dray se redressa et constata la proximité troublante du brun. Potter n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres et il pouvait voir l'intensité de son regard derrière ses lunettes rondes. Tellement de fougue dans ces yeux là. Hypnotisé, Drago lui avoua en rougissant :

« Que…que tu pourrais…peut être…m'aim…vouloir de moi, se reprit-il au dernier moment, piquant un fard. »

Harry le trouva terriblement attendrissant et il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

Jamais étreinte n'avait était plus intense pour Drago. Potter venait de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui à la fois avec force et délicatesse. Il resta quelques instants pétrifié, perdu sous l'avalanche de sentiments qui le submergeait. La voix de Potter murmura à son oreille.

« Il ne fait aucun doute que je pourrais t'aimer, Drago… Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'oublier…mais nous nous retrouverons, quoi qu'il arrive… »

Dray passa enfin ses bras autour du torse du gryffondor, pour lui rendre son étreinte.

« Oui…mais ça va prendre du temps tu sais…je suis têtu et j'ai un abominable caractère…dit-il contre l'épaule du brun.»

Le rire étouffé du survivant raisonna dans sa poitrine.

« Tout n'est pas perdu si tu en as conscience ! »

Le blond se contenta de sourire et de profiter encore quelques instants de la chaleur de ce câlin inespéré.

.

.

**Réponse aux reviews des non logés :**

_**Anonymous : **Merci d'avoir laissé ce petit mot d'impatience après ton passage. Cela me touche toujours autant. La prochaine fois, n'oublies pas de me laisser ton pseudonyme car peut être bien que je te connais déjà^^ A bientôt !_

_**Micromga :** Merci énormément pour tes reviews assidues. Cela me touche énormément et ça me booste ! T'as pas idée ! Ton impatience me fait tellement plaisir ! Et ça me donne le trac aussi. J'espère toujours ne pas décevoir au prochain chapitre ! Pour ce qui est du futur, il est pour le moment assez incertain. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas parlé de ce qui se passait du côté du plus vieux Harry, jusqu'à maintenant. C'est déjà assez compliqué de faire en sorte que tout soit cohérent. Alors il aurait fallu que je prenne en compte les moindres faits et gestes de Drago pour écrire les changements produits dans le futur. C'est un travail titanesque ! Alors je me suis cantonnée au passé, pour le moment. Mais on peut dire que l'arrivé du Harry du futur apporte tout de même certains éclaircissements^^ A bientôt !_

_**Evandarkmaga : ** Je t'ai déjà tout dit sur ton blog ainsi que sur mon LJ. Alors juste, encore une fois : merci^^ A bientôt !_

_**Duo :** Merci beaucoup d'être encore là, pour ce troisième chapitre^^ ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, et je me dis que mes lecteurs sont vraiment incroyables ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, les changements sur FFnet me déçoivent assez… A cause de ça, j'ai quelques reviewers non logés qui ne m'ont pas laissé leur pseudo. Je ne sais donc pas si j'ai déjà eu le plaisir d'avoir un petit mot de leur part. C'est nul ! Le dialogue entre Rogue et Dray est mon passage favori dans le chapitre 3. Les répliques me sont venues naturellement. J'imaginais vraiment bien la scène ! Après, comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre (le 4), les mots du jeune Harry sont en fait ceux qui ont le plus ébranlés Dray. C'est un grand sensible, dans le fond. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire passer (du moins) afin de comprendre comment il a pu devenir un homme comme Drago. Harry, lui, dans le passé ou l'avenir, il a vraiment bon cœur, comme tu le dis. Et puis, s'il se flagelle lui-même, c'est encore à cause de son complexe du héros lol. Il a l'esprit du sacrifice^^ A bientôt !_

_**Anonymous :** Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé ce petit message. Je comprends ton envie d'effacer la mémoire de nos héros. Après tout, on veut tous les voir finir ensemble ! Et Drago a mis une belle pagaille ! N'oublie pas de me laisser ton pseudonyme, la prochaine fois… A bientôt !_


	5. Le premier cri

Bonjour !

C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. Non seulement à cause de ses histoires de voyages dans le temps, mais aussi à cause de la présence, au même endroit et au même moment, de protagonistes ayant le même prénom. Dur dur de jongler entre les personnages dans ces conditions !

Mais je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse retrouver nos héros )

.

.

_**Chapitre 5 : Le premier cri (de Gilles de Maistre)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Harry avait entièrement déshabillé son époux et l'avait fait allonger sur le grand lit à baldaquin de leur chambre, à Poudlard. Il regardait le corps déformé de Drago avec émerveillement, passant et repassant ses larges mains sur la peau tendue de son ventre. Il s'amusait à répondre du bout des doigts aux coups que donnait le petit être à l'intérieur du blond, fruit de leur amour. Le bébé bougeait beaucoup depuis que Drago était arrivé, donnant des coups qui le faisaient parfois rouspéter tant ils étaient violents.

« Je ne sais pas qui est le plus chanceux…moi à 32 ans ou moi à 16 ans…murmura Harry. »

Drago sourit, amusé par les inepties de son mari.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est toujours de toi dont il est question. Tu es donc un très grand chanceux ! se moqua t-il. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! J'aimerais tellement avoir de nouveau 16 ans et revivre les merveilleux moments du début de notre histoire… »

« Merveilleux ? Moi je me souviens que ça a été très douloureux pourtant… »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais…pouvoir te découvrir à nouveau…t'entendre m'appeler Harry pour la première fois, caresser ta peau, goûter ta bouche, te faire rire pour la première fois… »

« Hum oui…ce sont de très bon souvenirs… »

Harry vînt frotter son visage contre l'épaule de Drago et celui-ci passa sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure brune.

« Et aujourd'hui, je suis là, à paresser contre ton corps nu et plein de mon amour démesuré pour toi. »

Il embrassa le cou gracile de Drago, comme il aimait tant le faire, faisant frissonner son époux.

« Je pourrais te faire des enfants par centaines, tant cette vision de toi me rend…serein. »

« Je t'aime, chuchota Drago à son oreille, comme un secret précieux. »

Harry attrapa une de ses mains et en embrassa les doigts. Puis il tira les draps sur eux et se calla contre l'épaule de Drago. Ils s'endormirent, leurs mains toujours enlacées, heureux.

.

.

Dray arriva dans la grande salle, les paupières encore gonflées de sommeil. Il porta instantanément son regard vers la table des rouges et or. Plus échevelé que jamais, le jeune Harry trempait une tartine dans son bol de café, les yeux fermés, la bouche déformée par l'écrasement de sa joue dans sa main, le coude sur la table. La nuit n'avait donc pas été une réussite pour lui non plus.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, après leur étreinte, ils s'étaient sentis un peu gênés, et le brun lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit avec un discret sourire. Puis il avait quitté sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers sa table. Il avait le cœur lourd. Après le petit déjeuner, ils devraient rejoindre Drago et Harry pour leur dire au revoir avant que leur mémoire ne soit effacée. Il était si attristé par cette perspective qu'il en oubliait d'être paniqué à l'idée de devenir père dans un peu moins de trois semaines ! Il se laissa choir sans grâce entre Crabbe et Goyle, l'un lui tendant déjà son chocolat chaud, l'autre terminant de lui beurrer une tranche de brioche.

« Ça va Dragounet ? lui demanda Pansy en se coulant dans les bras de Blaise. »

Le blond leva un regard torve sur son amie.

« Holà, Sir Malefoy est d'une humeur de scroutt ce matin, le charia Blaise.»

Nouveau regard torve. Dray arracha sa tranche de brioche des mains de Goyle et la plongea rageusement dans son bol de lait chocolaté, créant dans le récipient un raz de marée dont les remous vinrent s'écraser sur la nappe de coton vert.

« T'en fous partout ! râla Théo, outré. »

Le garçon était un peu maniaque.

Dray le fusilla du regard et laissa sa mauvaise humeur éclater.

« Oui, j'en fous partout ! Et regarde, dit il en trempant de plus belle sa tartine, j'en fous encore plus partout ! J'arrose toute cette putain de table avec mon putain de petit déjeuner ! Regarde, continua t-il en écrasant sa brioche entre ses doigts, je mets même des tonnes de miettes partout ! »

Tous les élèves de la grande salle s'étaient retournés pour observer la scène.

« Ok, ça va Dray, t'énerves pas, lui dit Théo en essayant d'être apaisant. »

Le Survivant avait finalement été tiré des limbes de la somnolence par les cris de son futur époux.

« Elle a quoi, la fouine ? lui demanda Ron. »

Il posa alors calmement sa cuillère sur la table. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec les cuillères.

« Ron, tu es en train de parler de la personne avec qui je vais faire ma vie. Alors tu serais prié de lui montrer un peu plus de respect si tu veux que nos relations restent amicales. »

« Tu te sens bien vieux ? s'inquiéta le roux. »

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Non mais est-ce que tu trouves sincèrement que Malefoy ressemble à une fouine ? Je ne crois pas moi que je pourrais me marier à une fouine. Et puis d'abord, les fouines c'est gentil et bien plus intelligent que les belettes ! »

Ron jaillit de son siège comme un diable de sa boite.

« Non mais ça va bien oui ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la belette ? s'écria t-il en levant les poings, prêt à en découdre. »

Toute la grande salle avait à présent les yeux rivés sur eux. Le brun se leva à son tour, serrant les dents.

« Je te conseille de ne pas trop m'énerver, Ron. Je pourrais te faire mal. »

« Non mais c'est finit vous deux ? se scandalisa Hermione. Ron, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Il est évident que Malefoy est malheureux de devoir oublier ces derniers jours. Et si tu étais un peu plus observateur, tu serais qu'Harry est tout aussi triste ! »

« Oui et bien moi je ne suis pas triste du tout, au contraire ! Tout va enfin redevenir comme avant et mon meilleur ami se sentira sûrement de nouveau concerné par autre chose que le cul de ce sal serpentard ! hurla le roux. »

Le sal serpentard en question était sur le point de disparaître tant il essayait de se faire discret. Mais, alors que le jeune Harry attrapait sa baguette pour faire taire ce 'débile de faux frère', Pansy l'attaquait déjà avec ses questions.

« C'est quoi cette histoire Dray ? »

« Hon… »

« Non mais je rêve ou tu nous cache un truc important ? »

« Humf ! »

« Et puis c'est quoi ce délire ? Potter a des vues sur un serpy ? »

« Potter est gay ? ajouta Théo, intéressé. »

Dray lui envoya un regard réfrigérant.

« Bon, vous lui foutez la paix oui ! s'énerva Crabbe. »

Ce qui avait toujours le don de calmer tout le monde.

Dans le même temps, Potter avait désarmé Weasley et le tenait en joug, tandis que Granger s'arrachait les cheveux en hurlant des 'Mais arrêtez !' hystériques.

Cependant, le brun n'eut pas le temps de régler son compte à son ex meilleur ami que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur le professeur McGonagall.

Tous les élèves dirigèrent leur attention sur cette nouvelle source de distraction.

« Potter, Malefoy, venez avec moi, ordonna t elle d'une voix forte où perçait cependant l'urgence. »

Harry abandonna instantanément toute idée d'écharpage de veracrasse roux et chercha des yeux Dray. Ce dernier s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers leur professeur de métamorphose. Le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer l'angoisse du serpentard.

.

.

« Que se passe t-il ? questionna le gryffondor. »

« Vos doubles venus du futur ont un léger contre temps, leur dit le professeur. »

« Nous avions rendez-vous à 10h . Et il n'est même pas 9h ! s'exclama Dray. »

« Oui, mais je crains fort que ce qui était prévu ne soit reporté. L'un d'eux n'est pas en état de repartir. »

« Est-ce Drago ? demanda le jeune Harry en se stoppant, une sourde peur s'insinuant en lui. »

Le regard de McGonagall suffit à confirmer ses craintes.

« Où est-il ? la pressa t-il. »

« A l'infirmerie. Nous nous y rendons. »

Mais le brun était bien trop stressé pour attendre. Il se mit à courir, sans entendre Dray qui l'appelait.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination et pénétra dans la pièce, il constata plusieurs choses. La première, c'est que Madame Pomfresh et son futur-lui étaient en train d'hurler l'un sur l'autre. La seconde, c'est que Dumbledore observait la scène sereinement. Mais pas de Drago.

« Faites venir le bébé ! disait Harry. »

« Non ! Mieux vaut stabiliser l'état de votre époux ! s'époumonait l'infirmière. »

« Je vous dis de faire accoucher Drago ! »

« Il ne voudrait pas ça ! »

« Vous n'en savez rien ! Il n'est pas en mesure de décider et JE suis son mari. Je décide donc pour lui ! »

A ces mots, le jeune gryffondor repéra enfin Drago. Il était allongé sur un lit blanc, manifestement inconscient, bien que très agité. Sa peau paraissait plus livide que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front et il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

« Il ne survivra jamais à un voyage temporel dans cet état, quoi que vous fassiez ! poursuivit Harry en hurlant. »

« Mais nous pouvons tout de même tenter de… »

« Je ne veux pas mourir, raisonna la voix blanche de Dray, attirant sur lui les regards de l'assemblée. »

Le jeune Harry se retourna pour constater que le blond venait d'arriver avec le professeur de métamorphose.

« Ha ! Vous voyez ! Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de mourir ! s'écria Harry -le plus âgé- à l'adresse de l'infirmière. Alors faites ce que je vous dis et sauvez mon époux ! »

« Il ignore de quoi il retourne ! s'offusqua la petite femme rondelette. »

« Et bien alors vous allez nous l'expliquer, rétorqua calmement le jeune Harry. »

Il s'était mis aux côtés de Dray, pour le rassurer, ou du moins essayer. Le mari de Drago les considéra tous les deux avec colère.

« Je pense en effet que c'est nécessaire, intervint Dumbledore. »

« Mais…ce sont des gosses, se découragea t-il. Ils…ils ne savent pas…combien je l'aime… »

« Allons, ils sont vous. Faites leur un peu confiance. »

« On vous écoute, affirma le jeune gryffondor sans se démonter. »

« Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas mourir, répéta Dray, roide comme un piquet tant il était effrayé. »

Son camarade lui attrapa la main, le surprenant et le tirant de sa tétanie.

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, lui chuchota t-il. »

« Bien, venez voir, leur demanda Madame Pomfresh en se dirigeant vers le lit où reposait Drago. »

Dray et les deux Harry s'approchèrent. L'infirmière souleva le drap, puis la large chemise de Drago, révélant son ventre…tuméfié. La peau ne cessait d'être malmenée par le bébé qui remuait dans tous les sens. Drago semblait souffrir énormément, sa tête ballotant de gauche à droite.

« Que lui arrive t-il ? demanda Dray, impressionné, serrant d'avantage la main dans la sienne. »

Le plus vieux des Harry, lui, s'était installé sur une chaise et caressait le front de Drago.

« Le bébé va mal. Il est tellement agité qu'il a fait ces marques sur sa peau, dit-elle en montrant quelques ecchymoses. »

« Drago a dit que le bébé voulait sortir, siffla son mari. »

« Alors pourquoi vous ne le faites pas venir ? demanda le jeune gryffondor. Drago en est à 7 mois et demi de grossesse. C'est envisageable, non ? »

« Le problème, Harry, intervint Dumbledore, c'est que si ce bébé nait ici et maintenant, il ne pourra pas repartir avec messieurs Potter. »

« Mais si on ne fait rien, Drago va mourir ! s'énerva le plus âgée des Harry. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le bébé ne pourrait-il pas partir avec eux ? interrogea Dray. »

« Et bien, il faut se représenter le temps comme une droite sans début ni fin. La vie des gens est donc inscrite sur cette droite, formant une sorte de bagage temporel. Vous voyez ? »

« Oui, nos vies sont des droites, répondit le jeune Harry. »

« Pas exactement. Le temps de notre existence est un aggloméra accolé à la droite du temps, de façon imagée, bien entendu. Si ta vie mesure 20 ans, tu pourras repartir 7, 10, 15 ans en arrière, ou 7, 10, 15 ans en avant. Mais pas plus de 20 ans. Quelqu'un de très âgé, disons quelqu'un qui aurait 100 ans, pourrait alors faire des bons de géant dans le temps ! Mais quelqu'un de très jeune, comme un nouveau né, ne pourrait que faire des sauts de fourmis. »

« Je comprends, dit Dray. Si Drago accouche ici et maintenant, son enfant n'aura pas le bagage temporel nécessaire pour faire un bon de 16 ans dans le futur. Il devra rester ici… »

« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! s'exclama le plus vieux des Harry. Vous l'élèverez comme vous élèverez James ! »

« Deux enfants, ce n'est pas une maigre responsabilité, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall. »

« Mais on peut le faire ! assura le jeune Harry. »

Tous le regardèrent avec effarement, sauf le mari de Drago, qui voyait là la fin de son calvaire. Voir son époux dans cet état le rendait malade et il était prêt à tout pour le tirer de là. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il abandonnait son enfant. C'était tout de même eux qui allaient s'en occuper… Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Mais il n'était pas temps de tergiverser. L'amour de sa vie était en danger de mort !

« Dray et moi, on en est capable, affirma le gryffondor. Je le ferais pour que Drago ne meurt pas. Ça, je ne peux pas l'envisager ! »

Un silence s'étira tandis que chacun posait le regard sur Dray.

« D'accord, finit par dire celui-ci. »

.

.

Les choses étaient loin de se passer comme Dray l'avait imaginé.

Madame Pomfresh avait tendu un drap blanc sur le torse et les bras de Drago, et un autre sur ses jambes, si bien que seuls étaient visibles sa tête et son gros ventre. Elle avait ensuite aseptisé la pièce avec un sort et plus personne n'était autorisé à y entrer ou en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le professeur McGonagall était reparti mais tous les autres étaient encore présents.

Les jeunes Harry et Drago se tenaient un peu en retrait, appréhendant la suite des opérations. Dumbledore restait prés de l'infirmière, pour lui porter main forte en cas de nécessité. Harry serrait la main de son époux et lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes en lui caressant le visage. Drago était toujours à moitié conscient, gémissant de douleur lorsque le petit être tant attendu de tous se déchainait avec trop de virulence.

« Faites vite s'il vous plait, implora Harry. »

Il ne supportait plus de voir son compagnon souffrir.

« Nous allons y aller monsieur Potter. Albus ? »

« Je suis prêt Poppy, dit-il placidement. »

Rien ne semblait pouvoir arracher de son visage son petit sourire tranquille. En toutes circonstances, il était égal à lui-même.

L'infirmière leva alors sa baguette et traça un large trait sur le ventre de Drago en marmonnant des formules de sage femme.

Une courbe dorée apparu sous le nombril de l'homme étendu. La ligne se contorsionna quelques instants avant de se scinder en deux, ménageant une ouverture d'où émana une vive lumière.

Emerveillée, Madame Pomfresh y plongea les mains pour en sortir un nouveau né braillant et rouge de contrariété.

« C'est un garçon ! annonça t-elle. »

Harry rayonnait de bonheur et de soulagement.

Dumbledore prit alors le bébé dans ses bars, laissant l'infirmière terminer de s'occuper de son patient. Une bassine avait été apportée avec un peu d'eau tiède dans le fond et le vieux sorcier rinça en douceur le nourrisson, peau ridée de ses mains contre peau fripée de l'être juste né.

Dray et le jeune Harry s'approchèrent timidement pour regarder la scène de ce grand mage proférant des paroles rassurantes, gagatisant légèrement devant cette crevette rose hurlant à plein poumons.

Harry, lui, ne cessait ses murmures à l'oreille de son époux. L'infirmière avait refermé son ventre, après avoir extrait les fluides magiques ayant permis le miracle d'une grossesse masculine. Elle passait à présent dessus des pommades de sa confection.

Drago avait arrêté de s'agiter et semblait empreint d'une paix immense. Il n'allait pas tarder à revenir à lui, selon madame Pomfresh.

Le jeune gryffondor sécha le petit d'un sort et Dray passa à Dumbledore une épaisse couverture bleue. Le directeur de Poudlard emmaillota le nouveau-né avec.

« Il est mignon, dit le brun, ému. »

« Il ne tient pas vraiment de moi, mais…c'est vrai. Il est mignon, admit Dray. »

Dumbledore apporta alors l'enfant à Harry. L'heureux papa paru très ému lui aussi et observa son enfant avec circonspection. Il le berça doucement, passant le bout de ses doigts sur sa touffe de cheveux bruns. Le petit cessa de pleurer. Son père sembla perdu quelques instants puis il se reprit et sourit d'un air mystérieux.

« Viens donc voir, Dray, si cet enfant ne tient pas de toi ! »

L'interpellé s'approcha, suivit de son camarade gryffondor. Il se pencha vers le berceau formé par les bras aimants. L'enfant avait callé sa petite tête sur le côté. Il était sur le point de s'endormir, ses yeux étirés se fermant et s'ouvrant avec paresse. C'est ainsi qu'ils aperçurent un éclat bleu clair entre ses paupières.

« Ho ! Je pense qu'il a tes yeux Dray ! s'extasia le jeune Harry. »

« C'est même sûr, confirma l'autre Harry. »

Le jeune serpentard eut un doux sourire et porta son indexe sur le petit bout de nez du bébé.

« Alors tout n'est pas perdu pour lui, se moqua t-il tendrement, faisant rire l'assemblé. »

« Quel sera le prénom de ce petit ange ? demanda l'infirmière. »

« Et bien…les médicomages avaient pronostiqué une fille… »

« Il y a visiblement mal donne, plaisanta t-elle. »

« Nous voulions l'appeler Ariana, annonça Harry en regardant Dumbledore. »

Le vieil homme, très touché, lui fit un sourire plein de mélancolie.

« C'est un très joli prénom, assura t-il. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Drago pour émerger. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un univers cotonneux et il émit une plainte en refermant les yeux, alertant les autres de son réveil imminent.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha.

« Vous m'entendez, monsieur Potter ? lui demanda t-elle en procédant à quelques examens avec sa baguette. »

Tenant fermement son bébé dans un bras, Harry tendit l'autre pour venir prendre une main de son époux et la porter à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Mon amour ? »

« Harry ? articula Drago d'une voix éraillées. »

« Oui, c'est moi. Nous sommes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tu as accouché, chéri. »

A ces mots, Drago posa sa main libre sur son ventre. Ne sentant plus sa proéminence, il écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers son mari. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire doux et porta le regard vers le petit paquet bleu dans ses bras. Drago détacha sa main de la sienne et appuya légèrement sur la couverture, découvrant le visage endormit de son enfant. Il échangea ensuite un regard d'incompréhension avec Harry.

« Mais… »

« Oui, je sais mon cœur… Tu ne comprends pas ? »

Drago chercha la réponse dans les grands yeux verts de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le regard était confiant, rassurant, bien qu'un peu triste. Alors il comprit, et ferma douloureusement les paupières, libérant une unique larme. Puis il sourit et rouvrit les yeux.

« Donne le moi, dit-il en se redressant, s'asseyant contre son oreiller. »

Harry s'exécuta et Drago s'abîma quelques secondes dans le petit minois si paisible de son fils.

« J'avais oublié combien il était…magnifique. »

« C'est pourtant pas les photos qui manquent à la maison, le taquina Harry. »

« Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. »

Dumbledore observait silencieusement la scène, son éternel sourire apaisant, quoi qu'énigmatique, plaqué sur le visage.

« Je comprends rien, souffla le jeune Harry à Dray. »

« Moi je…tenta le serpentard, mais sa gorge était nouée. »

Drago posa un baiser sur le front du bébé.

« Je pense que vos jeunes-vous méritent une explication, messieurs Potter, dit alors Dumbledore. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard et Drago commença à parler :

« Les choses doivent se passer ainsi, tout s'explique maintenant… Je vous présente James Sirius Potter, annonça t-il en leur désignant l'enfant. »

« Quoi ? Vous allez pas l'appeler comme votre premier fils, ça serait trop bizarre, non ? demanda le jeune Harry. »

Drago soupira et son mari lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« J'ai toujours été un peu long à la détente, dit-il. »

« Tu es affligeant, Potter, confirma Dray d'une voix douce. C'est leur premier enfant ! »

Devant l'air complètement perdu du gryffondor, Drago s'expliqua.

« Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles, ce petit ange est notre premier enfant, même si c'est le troisième que je mets au monde. »

« Mais…c'est pas possible…bredouilla le jeune Harry. »

« Si, Potter, ça se tient ! Drago est venu ici, dans le passé, pour changer le futur, mais en fait il n'a rien changé du tout, il a juste écrit notre histoire. Il ne le savait pas, car ils vont nous effacer la mémoire avant de repartir en nous laissant James. Donc c'est leur propre mémoire qu'ils vont effacer. James n'a jamais été le fruit d'un accident de potion. »

« Non, il a été conçu comme tous nos autres enfants, avec notre magie et notre amour, confirma Drago, souriant tendrement à son bébé. »

« Ça va ! Ça va ! J'ai compris ! s'exclama le jeune Harry, légèrement vexé de l'insistance des autres. »

Il s'approcha du bébé endormit dans les bras de Drago. Il l'observa, le silence autour de lui témoignant de cet instant fatidique, ce tournant dans leur histoire. Il caressa la petite joue rose de James.

« Prend-le, lui dit Drago. »

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un échange silencieux informa l'un qu'on lui accordait toute confiance et l'autre que sa confiance ne serait pas trahie. Le jeune gryffondor se saisit alors du nouveau né et le cala contre lui. Il alla ensuite se placer prés de Dray.

Le serpentard attrapa une petite main de l'enfant…son enfant ? Cette idée venait encore tout bouleverser dans son esprit, dans son cœur aussi. Il regarda le garçon à ses côtés. Un jeune homme serein alors même qu'il tenait dans ses bras leur futur-pas-si-futur-que-ça-enfant… Oui, avec lui à ses côtés, ils y arriveraient. Il caressa la petite main dans la sienne et se colla légèrement au gryffondor. Ce dernier lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa pommette. Cette marque de tendresse le fit rougir.

L'allégresse du moment fut cependant brusquement interrompue par l'infirmière.

« Donnez-moi ce petit bout maintenant. Il doit se reposer, ainsi que l'homme courageux qui vient de le mettre au monde. »

Et sans plus attendre, elle s'empara du nouveau né.

Drago et Dray eurent bien envie de lui dire leur façon de penser, mais alors qu'ils ouvraient tout deux la bouche, leur venin prêt à frapper, Dumbledore leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Vous avez raison, Poppy. Il est temps pour nous de les laisser tout deux se reposer. »

Et finalement, Drago se dit qu'il était bien un peu fatigué.

.

.

Presque trois semaines passèrent. Elles furent heureuses pour les jeunes Harry et Drago, comme pour leurs visiteurs du futur. Bien sûr, cela ne fut pas simple.

Harry, Drago et James ne purent quitter leurs appartements, leur présence devant rester secrète. Ce point avait obligé leurs jeunes versions à se livrer à de véritables parties de cache-cache pour les rejoindre.

Neville s'était fait de plus en plus suspicieux au sujet de son camarade gryffondor. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione agirent au mieux pour le couvrir (Hermione avait âprement négocier : Ron et elle étaient autorisés à voir le bébé de temps en temps en échange de leur aide.) De son côté, Dray avait « justifié » ses nombreuses absences en expliquant à Vincent à Gregory qu'elles étaient consacrées à sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le plus difficile avait été de cacher la vérité à Ginny et Pansy, mais ils savaient que la situation était provisoire.

Tout cela venant s'ajouter à leurs obligations scolaires, le gryffondor et le serpentard n'eurent guère le temps de se voir en tête à tête, bien que l'envie se soit fait sentir des deux côtés.

Enfin, le jour fatidique du retour vers le futur arriva.

Harry et Drago devaient rentrer chez eux…sans James...

Ils avaient tout planifié avec Dumbledore. La moindre erreur de calcule pouvait avoir des conséquences irrémédiables sur le futur… Pourtant, tous avaient le cœur lourd.

Les plus jeunes étaient tourmentés à l'idée de « s'oublier » l'un l'autre, tel qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître ces dernières semaines. Les plus vieux, eux, souffraient d'un mal bien plus profond encore. Laisser leur enfant, même en sachant qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait et que tout irait bien pour lui, était un véritable crève cœur.

Mais James les attendait, là-bas, dans le futur !

.

.

**Réponse au non logés : **

_**Dracolina3 **: Coucou :) Ho je suis trop trop contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Je dois dire que tu fais partie des lecteurs que je ne veux surtout pas décevoir ! On m'a souvent dit que cette histoire était triste. Et pourtant, personne ne m'a jamais dit avoir pleuré lol Alors si c'est une belle émotion qui t'a fait verser une larme, j'en suis touchée^^ Effectivement, pas de flash back. Je trouvais ça plus chevaleresque qu'Harry vienne récupérer son mari, en personne. Il est prêt à tout pour lui, même à traverser le temps ! J'espère que la glace était bonne^^ Je vais peut être me laisser tenter aussi ) A bientôt !_

_**Micromga : **Coucou :) Et OMG, quelle review ! Non mais vraiment, tu n'es pas croyable ! Tu me donnes à chaque fois une de ces patates ! Je t'assure que oui, tu me boostes trop ! Et puis, non mais vraiment, quelle imagination ! Après avoir lu ta review, je suis allée voir si tu publiais des histoires sur FFnet. Et non… Mais tu devrais ! Ton bad Neville est juste flippant ! lol Et, pour répondre à ta question, non, tout le monde ne peut pas retourner dans le passé. Comme Drago et Dumbledor l'expliquent dans le chapitre deux, Drago y est parvenu grâce à sa grossesse qui lui permet de partager les pouvoirs d'Harry, à travers son bébé. Donc, seul un sorcier extrêmement puissant peut faire ça. Mais quand même, ton idée est trop géniale ! Alors surtout, si tu te lances dans l'écriture, préviens moi ! A bientôt !_

_**Duo** : Merci. Encore et encore merci pour ta présence, chapitre après chapitre Je suis vraiment heureuse que le chapitre 4 ait répondu à tes attentes. Il est un peu le point culminant de l'histoire, tout en guimauve ^^ Pour moi, Ginny est une amie sincère pour Harry. Je ne voulais pas en faire la bête noire de l'histoire, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas par hasard que je l'ai choisi elle pour ce rôle. Elle n'est pas très aimée^^ Je ne sais pas si nos jeunes héros vont consommer leur union dans un futur proche, mais leurs versions plus âgée vont passer à l'action dés le prochain chapitre lol. Je sais aussi que c'est un moment très attendu et, en tant qu'amatrice de lemon, j'espère ne pas décevoir ! Le magnétisme d'Harry était là pour vous faire baver en attendant la réconciliation sur l'oreiller ) A bientôt !_

_**Namy** : Les chapitres sont publiés tous les 15 jours. Le prochain arrivera donc le 11/08. A bientôt !_

_**Nytiss973 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir de te retrouver sur ce quatrième chapitre^^ Tes compliments me touchent énormément. Ils sont mignons hein, nos chouchoux ? J'avoue avoir privilégié la guimauve pour cette histoire. Mais la vraie vie est si dure, alors ça fait du bien de temps en temps de lire et d'écrire des choses douces^^ A bientôt !_

12


	6. Retour vers le futur

C'est la dernière ligne droite !

J'espère vraiment que cette fin vous plaira^^

**Les non logés** qui laisseront une review sur ce chapitre pourront lire mes réponses sur mon **LiveJournal**, dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil.

.

_**Chapitre 6 : Retour vers le futur (de Robert Zemeckis)**_

.

.

Le petit groupe de cinq personnes était réunit dans l'infirmerie.

Tous les autres résidents de Poudlard, sans exception, se trouvaient dans la grande salle, où le plus vieux des Harry se chargeait de rectifier leurs mémoires. Il avait d'abords stupéfixé tout le monde. Les professeurs s'étaient figés, tout comme les élèves, les elfes de maison, Rusard et sa chatte décrépite. Il observa quelques instants les êtres qui lui étaient chers : Remus et Severus en train de se chamailler Hagrid, la main sur un rôti Minerva replaçant discrètement son chapeau Ron, la bouche plus que pleine Hermione lisant un manuel tout en grignotant son repas Ginny rougissant alors que Dean lui parlait à l'oreille Seamus tentant d'accaparer l'attention d'un Neville guettant les grandes portes Luna perdue dans ses pensées au point d'en oublier de manger Vincent et Gregory gardant la place de Dray Pansy ôtant un fil dépassant de la boutonnière de Blaise Théo cherchant le regard d'il ne savait qui…

Il avait le temps, même s'il était pressé. Ses pouvoirs immenses lui permettaient de garder les élèves ainsi figés pendant des heures.

Se déplaçant, il fit claquer ses semelles sur le sol de la salle silencieuse.

A chaque table, il effaça des mémoires leur visite dans le passé. Seuls quelques uns savaient la vérité, les autres ne se souvenant que de deux apparitions enfumées au milieu de leurs repas. Mais il fallait tout supprimer de leur venue ici. Ensuite, il modifia la mémoire de tous les élèves de 6ème année, leur imprimant le souvenir d'un incident en cours de potion, cet après midi. Il procéda également ainsi avec les professeurs, réservant le même sort particulier pour Severus.

Il balaya une dernière fois la pièce du regard. Puis il passa les grandes portes, ramenant d'un seul coup la vie dans la grande salle.

Il regagna rapidement l'infirmerie où l'attendaient son époux, son jeune-lui-même, Dray, Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh.

La mise en scène était prête. Les jeunes Harry et Drago étaient chacun étendus dans un lit. James dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son compagnon. Un berceau avait été placé prés du bureau de l'infirmière. Il ne lui restait plus à qu'à stupfixer tout le monde et modifier leurs mémoires, avant de repartir avec Drago dans leur époque. Il était très surpris de voir combien son époux était calme. Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Il profitait au maximum de James, dont la mémoire resterait intacte. Il le couvrait de baisers et lui murmurait des paroles tendres.

« On ne t'abandonne pas mon trésor, disait-il. On te laisse avec tes parents. C'est nous aussi. On risque d'être un peu maladroit au début avec toi. Surtout moi… Mais on t'aimera si fort mon bébé…si fort… »

Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de Drago, qui se blottit un instant contre lui. Il caressa la petite tête brune si fragile et déposa un bisou sur son front. Puis il se redressa.

« Vous êtes prêts ? demanda t-il à l'assistance. »

La résolution silencieuse de chacun lui répondit.

« On n'a rien oublié ? insista t-il auprès de son mentor, Dumbledore. »

En cet instant, un soupçon de faiblesse apparu dans ses grands yeux verts.

« Non, Harry, rien n'a été laissé au hasard. Tout se passera bien, lui répondit calmement le vieux directeur. »

« … »

« Si ! s'exclama soudainement Dray, bondissant de son lit. J'ai oublié quelque chose ! Ne bougez pas ! Je reviens ! s'écria t-il en quittant l'infirmerie en courant. »

Le jeune Harry ne tarda pas à réagir, bien que la vision du serpentard blond en petite blouse de malade ait momentanément déconnecté ses neurones. Il partit donc à sa poursuite. Les quatre personnes restantes de l'infirmerie se jetèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

Dray traversa les couloirs le menant à sa chambre à toute allure, ses pieds nus martelant les pavés froids, créant des résonnances inédites entre ces murs. Après un virage serré, il arriva à sa porte et donna le mot de passe. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et son poursuivant eut tout juste le temps de passer lui aussi la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme. Le gryffondor se tint un instant les côtes, observant le blond à genoux prés de son lit, tâtonnant sous le matelas.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? le questionna t-il. »

Dray le remarqua enfin. Il tira de sous sa literie un petit carnet en cuire noir.

« Mon journal, dit-il. J'y ai noté tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines ! »

Il l'ouvrit et chercha la bonne page : Celle de l'arrivée de son futur-lui, le 17 novembre. Il était évident que s'il venait à tomber là-dessus après que le plus vieux des Harry ait effacé sa mémoire, cela entrainerait certaines complications…

« Il faut que j'arrache les pages. »

Il s'exécuta.

« Le mieux serait de les brûler, affirma t-il en cherchant une source de feu, sa baguette étant restée sur sa table de chevet à l'infirmerie. »

Le gryffondor s'assit à ses côtés, sur le bord du lit.

« Attends… Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée. Donne-les à Harry et Drago. Je suis sûr que James aimerait lire ses pages, à leur époque… »

Dray le regarda un instant, ce garçon qui pensait toujours aux autres, à ce qui leur ferait plaisir. Il eut un sourire tendre.

« Quoi ? demanda l'autre. »

« Rien. Tu as raison. »

« … »

« … »

Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, dans leurs blouses blanches trop courtes, avec leurs souffles trop courts…et trop peu de temps…

« On devrait y retourner. »

« Oui. »

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

Alors que le blond allait passer la porte, le brun le retint par la manche. Surpris, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Mais il ne put rient dire, les yeux verts lui criant tant de choses.

Le Survivant déglutit. Ses lèvres étaient sèches. Il s'approcha doucement du serpentard et glissa la main sur sa nuque gracile. Il le dévisagea, hésitant.

« Harry…coassa le blond. »

L'interpellé n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois que l'autre prononçait son prénom et il était complètement chamboulé.

Lentement, il ferma les yeux et posa sa bouche sur celle de Dray. Ils se donnèrent trois innocents petits baisers, avant que le serpentard ne se jette dans les bras du gryffondor, le serrant à n'en plus sentir ses propre bras. Le jeune Harry l'enlaça à son tour, une bile amer envahissant sa gorge. Ce garçon contre lui, il allait l'oublier dans quelques minutes.

Il transplana directement dans l'infirmerie, tenant toujours l'autre dans une forte étreinte.

La sensation propre au transplanage ramena Dray à la réalité. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa les regards attendris et compatissant du plus vieux des Harry et de Dumbledore. Il se détacha vivement de son camarade.

« Potter ! s'exclama t-il. Comment par Salazar fais-tu pour transplaner dans Poudlard ?! »

Le dit « Potter » n'en menait pas large.

« C'est une chose, en effet, que j'aimerais que tu m'expliques, approuva le directeur de l'école avec un sourire amusé. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard, le temps presse. »

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent silencieusement. Le jeune Harry regagna son lit.

Son double plus âgé tenait à présent James dans ses bras. Dray s'avança vers Drago et lui tendit les feuilles arrachées de son journal.

« Tiens, lui dit-il. Ce sont… »

« Les feuilles manquantes de mon journal, termina Drago dans un sourire reconnaissant. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi des pages en avaient été arrachées ! Merci, je pense qu'un jeune homme sera très heureux de les lire à notre retour. »

Puis Dray se pencha sur le visage endormi de James.

« A tout à l'heure, petite ange. Pardonne-moi pour la suite… »

Et il regagna son lit.

Le plus vieux des Harry lança un regard à madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci, comprenant le message, apporta une fiole à chacun de ses élèves avant de rejoindre Dumbledore.

Que dire ? 'Au revoir' ? Non… Ils ne se reverraient pas. 'Adieu' ? Trop dramatique.

« Bon courage, leur dit-il, tentant un dernier trait d'humour. »

« Ouai, répondit son jeune-lui, la gorge serrée. »

Les deux blonds ne dirent rien, détournant leurs regards vacillants. Sans plus attendre, Dray vida d'une traite sa fiole. Son voisin l'imita. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'ils s'endorment.

Sans un mot de plus, l'infirmière s'installa sur la chaise derrière son bureau, prés du berceau de James, tandis que le directeur de l'école se plaçait prés des lits des deux garçons. Harry donna James à son époux larmoyant.

« Drago et moi tenons à vous remercier de tout cœur pour ce que vous avez fait et pour ce que vous ferez, déclara t-il solennellement. »

Des sourires confiants lui répondirent.

« Stupéfixe ! lança t-il dans un mouvement de baguette. »

La scène se figea.

James ouvrit ses yeux innocents, réveillé par la voix forte de son père. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui pleura.

« Mon amour, murmura Harry en prenant Drago contre lui, gardant leur bébé lové entre eux. Ne pleure pas. Tu sais qu'il ne manquera de rien, c'est nous qui l'avons élevé. »

« Je sais, répondit-il en reniflant. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. »

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, oubliant les personnes inconscientes autour d'eux, berçant leur enfant. Puis Harry se détacha, emmenant James avec lui. Drago aurait été incapable de le faire, il le savait. Il déposa son enfant dans le berceau prés de madame Pomfresh et lui fit un dernier sourire. Harry ne pleurait pas, non, mais son cœur de père hurlait, bien qu'il sache que son enfant serait heureux, avec eux, et qu'il allait le retrouver dans quelques instant, âgé de 15 ans !

« Harry…appela la voix perdue de son époux. »

Il retourna donc prés de lui. Le blond se pelotonna contre son torse, cachant son visage dans sa robe de sorcier. Harry brandit sa baguette et modifia la mémoire des personnes présentes. Puis il attrapa solidement Drago, ferma les yeux et concentra toute sa puissance sur un seul objectif : rentrer chez eux.

Le couple disparu dans un nuage de fumée blanche, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage.

.

.

Dans le salon des Potter, l'heure était de nouveau à l'attente. Depuis presque un mois que leur papa était parti chercher leur daddy, les enfants, accompagnés de leurs grands-parents, cousins, oncle et tante, répétaient tous les soirs le même rituel : rassemblement autour d'une tisane, après un repas que Molly avait forcé chacun à avaler, bien que l'appétit n'y soit pas. Et ils attendaient…jusqu'à ce que Lily tombe de sommeil dans les bras de son papi.

Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'attendaient pas non plus la journée, bien sûr. Mais le soir, une fois que toute l'agitation du jour n'avait plus lieu d'être, il ne restait que l'attente.

Arthur cajolait ses petites filles, plus si petites que ça. Rose et Lily se partageaient toujours les faveurs de leur papi adoré. Molly massait de temps en temps les épaules de James, qui se sentait si coupable, tandis qu'Albus restait silencieux, collé contre sa tatie Mione. Hugo était depuis longtemps endormi dans les bras de son papa, qui avait pourtant tout le mal du monde à rester en place. Mais quand il s'agissait de son petit dernier, Ron devenait la plus docile des peluches. Il y avait une autre présence, chaude et familière dans ce salon. La vieille comtoise des Malefoy, qui rythmait de son tic-tac cette attente de plus en plus insoutenable.

« Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…Tic…PAP !…Tic …»

Le cœur de chacun s'emballa tout d'un coup alors que la fumée blanche se dissipait autour d'un couple enlacé. Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, tous restant prisonniers de l'instant d'avant, où l'attente semblait ne jamais pouvoir finir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une blondinette tapageuse ne saute des genoux de son grand père.

« Papa ! Daddy ! s'écria Lily en se ruant sur eux. »

Harry et Drago la réceptionnaire dans une étreinte, couvrant son front et ses joues roses de bisous.

« Bonjour ma Lily, articula difficilement Drago, de sa voix chargée d'émotions. »

« Ça va princesse ? demanda Harry avant qu'Albus ne vienne s'incruster dans le câlin. »

L'échange de papouilles durait. James s'était un peu rapproché et observait la scène. Drago leva des yeux brillants sur lui. Avec douceur, il se détacha des trois autres et fit quelques pas vers son fils. Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus pour combler la distance les séparant. Drago l'accueillit dans ses bras.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon daddy ! s'excusa James. »

Drago resserra brièvement son étreinte autour de son fils. Tout était là, entre ses bras. Il l'avait mis au monde il y a déjà quelques années. C'était ce qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui. Sa peine s'était effacée, balayée par les années, à l'instant où il avait vu son fils. Sa chaire. Son sang. Oui, tout était parfaitement en ordre, à cet instant. Comme cela devait l'être. Et, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son mari, il y lut la même sérénité.

« C'est moi qui te demande pardon, mon bébé. »

L'adolescent ne grogna même pas. Il ne manquait pourtant jamais de dire à son daddy de ne plus l'appeler comme ça. Mais ce soir, rien n'était plus pareil.

« Mais daddy ! s'exclama soudainement Albus. Le bébé est né ! »

James se décolla alors de son père pour constater par lui-même l'absence de gros ventre. Lily se précipita elle aussi pour voir.

« Où il est ? continua Al. »

« C'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Lily. »

Comme souvent, Drago lança un appel au secours silencieux à son époux.

« Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta instantanément Molly. »

« Non, non, rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien de grave. Juste une sorte de…contretemps, les apaisa Harry. Hum…je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… »

« Par le début, indiqua Hermione d'un ton docte. »

« C'est-à-dire que j'ignore quand tout a vraiment commencé, avoua Harry en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Bon, assaillez-vous, ça risque de ne pas être simple. »

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets et consentirent à s'installer. Lily refusa de se séparer de ses parents, jusqu'à ce que James l'invite à s'assoir entre lui et Albus.

« Pisseuse, lui chuchota l'aîné. »

« James, commença Harry. Daddy et moi avons quelque chose d'important à te dire… »

Le concerné se tendit.

Harry marqua une hésitation. Drago mit sa main dans la sienne.

« Voilà… Tu n'es pas un accident de potion. Tu as été conçu comme Al et Lily, avec…notre amour. »

« Pouha ! s'exclama Rose. »

« Tais-toi, bécasse ! la réprimanda sa grand-mère. »

Harry raconta et expliqua alors dans les détails tout ce qui s'était passé, aidé ponctuellement par Drago. Ron fut celui qui eut le plus de mal à saisir cette histoire de naissance dans le passé, mais Harry lui fit le même exposé qu'à Super Gryffy, et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du rouquin. Hermione salua d'ailleurs ses talents de pédagogue.

Les traditionnelles embrassades suivirent ces révélations.

On entendit les 'Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne recommences jamais ça !' de Molly et Hermione à Drago. Ou encore le traditionnel 'T'as pas finit d'en baver avec Malefoy, mon vieux' de Ron, suivit du sempiternel 'Potter, il s'appelle Potter'.

« C'est toi qui l'a voulu ! »

« Et je ne regrette rien, Ron. »

Durant tout ce remue-ménage, James était resté silencieux, complètement abimé dans le tumulte de ses pensées. Une main pesa sur son épaule. C'était celle de son daddy.

« Ça va, James ? »

« Je…je crois que oui. »

« Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup… »

« Ouai, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. C'est comme si j'étais né hier. Ça fait…bizarre. »

« Oui, je comprends… Hum…j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Drago sortit sa baguette.

« Accio journal, invoqua t-il. »

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que le carnet en cuire noir se retrouve dans sa main. James attendait, attentif. Son daddy sortit de sa poche quelques feuilles cornées qu'il déplia. Il ouvrit le journal à l'endroit où des pages avaient été arrachées. Il comprit alors que son père lui avait rapporté du passé les pages manquantes. D'un 'reparo', le papier déchiré se ressouda. Drago referma le cahier et le tendit à son fils aîné.

« Il a drôlement de la chance, James, d'avoir un si chouette cadeau, marmonna Albus à son papa, alors qu'ils observaient ensemble la scène. »

« Tu as bien le manuel de potion du grand Severus Rogue, toi, lui dit Harry. »

« C'est vrai ?! demanda Al, tout excité. »

« Bien sûr. Il ne saurait revenir à nul autre que toi, Albus Severus. »

Le garçon était aux anges alors que James remerciait son daddy, ému du présent qui lui était fait.

« Faut que j'aille le dire à tatie ! informa Al en prenant la poudre d'escampette. »

Harry alla retrouver son époux et leur premier…ou dernier né, il ne savait plus trop.

« Tu me le prêteras ? demanda t-il à James, parlant du journal. »

« Peut être, rétorqua l'autre, taquin. »

Puis il s'éclipsa pour retrouver ses grands parents.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien écrit de trop…intime…dans ton journal, s'inquiéta Harry. »

« Et bien…je parle juste de notre premier baiser et de notre première fois… »

« QUOI ! s'écria Harry, prêt à reprendre à son fils l'objet du délit. »

« Mais pas dans les détails, chéri ! Je dis juste combien j'étais heureux et comblé. »

« Ha oui ? Tu étais heureux et comblé ? »

« Je le suis toujours, susurra Drago en passant ses bras autour de son cou. »

Harry le prit par la taille.

« Hum, il faut vraiment que je lise ce journal. »

Drago pouffa mais son rire fut étouffé par le baiser que lui donna son mari.

Ils se perdaient dans les caresses langoureuses de leurs langues quand tout à coup :

« C'est pas finit oui ! s'indigna Lily. Vos cochonneries on veut pas les voir ! »

« Tu serais pas là sans leurs 'cochonneries', la nargua James. »

« Je veux pas savoir ! s'alarma t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles. »

« T'es encore plus chochotte que Al ! »

« Hé ! Je suis pas une chochotte ! rétorqua le calomnié. »

« Et c'est reparti, se lamenta Drago. »

« Je suis sûr que ça t'avait manqué, plaisanta Harry. »

.

.

Les Weasley, grands et petits, avaient regagné leurs logis. Plongé dans le noir, le salon était à présent vide, ou presque, le tic-tac de la comtoise rythmant toujours le silence de la pièce.

A l'étage, Albus tournait et retournait dans son lit, cherchant une position adéquate pour passer la nuit. Dans la chambre de Lily, Harry bordait sa fille. Après le bisou et le 'Bonne nuit' de rigueur, il referma la porte sur sa princesse. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il l'appeler ainsi ? En longeant le couloir, il vit un rai de lumière filtrer sous la porte de son aîné. James n'avait pas sommeil. Il était bien trop impatient de lire le journal renfermant le secret de sa naissance. Alors, exceptionnellement, Harry le laissa veiller et regagna sa chambre sans le sermonner.

La pièce était éclairée mais son époux ne s'y trouvait pas. Le bruit de la douche et l'odeur musquée s'échappant de la porte de la salle de bain le renseignèrent. Il se déshabilla rapidement et retrouva sous l'eau un Drago plein de savon. Le blond était en train de se faire un shampoing. Harry joignit ses mains à celles de son compagnon dans l'épaisse mousse et commença à masser le cuir chevelu, arrachant au supplicié une plainte appréciative. Drago laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et se détendit complètement, sa tête dodelinant entre les paumes larges de son mari.

« Hum c'est trop bien, souffla t il. »

Harry poursuivit ses attentions quelques instants avant de descendre ses mains sur la nuque fragile dont il massa consciencieusement les cervicales. Enfin, il malaxa les épaules pâles, si frêles entres ses mains. Il s'arrêta là et attrapa la bouteille de shampoing pour se laver les cheveux. Drago se retourna et lui donna un bécot. Après s'être rincé, il s'empara du gel douche et en fit couler une bonne dose sur une grosse éponge.

Paupières closes, Harry se frottait énergiquement la tête. Il sentit son époux commencer à laver son corps, faisant mousser le savon dans les poils de son torse, son autre main posée sur sa hanche.

« Tourne-toi, demanda Drago après avoir passé l'éponge sur son buste et ses bras. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, appuyant ses avant-bras sur le mur carrelé. Le blond frotta sa nuque avec langueur et son dos avec force, comme il aimait qu'il le fasse. Il s'occupa ensuite de ses fesses, le faisant frémir. L'éponge était douce contre lui, tout comme la main de Drago qui glissa le long de sa jambe lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour laver ses cuisses, ses mollets et ses pieds. Le brun adorait ses moments d'intimité où son époux prenait soin de lui.

« Tourne toi, demanda une nouvelle fois Drago. »

Et Harry s'exécuta, révélant aux yeux gris son érection, un sourire coquin étirant ses lèvres.

Le blond observa le sexe de son mari avant de lever ses pupilles enflammées vers son visage.

« Super Gryffy est en forme on dirait, plaisanta t-il, arrachant un gloussement à Harry. »

Puis il se laissa tomber à genoux. Abandonnant l'éponge au fond du bac de douche, il caressa de ses mains savonneuses la verge tendue, l'excitation le gagnant lui aussi. Il masturba le brun lentement, le gel douche faisant agréablement glisser ses doigts sur l'épiderme sensible. L'autre main fit rouler les testicules tandis que l'eau emportait les dernières traces de savon. Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux trempés de Drago.

Il n'y avait pas d'empressement, pas de fébrilité. Simplement du désire. Il n'y aurait pas de surprise, ils étaient un 'vieux' couple. Simplement une ardeur renouvelée et le plaisir indicible d'un amour sans cesse éprouvé.

Harry sourit au visage mutin de Drago. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur le gland purpurin, puis il ferma les yeux. Il passa ses lèvres sur le sexe jusqu'à la base et aspira une bourse, qu'il garda un petit moment en bouche, caressant la peau lâche avec sa langue. Il sentit Harry se crisper dans ses cheveux. Il libéra le testicule et saisit l'érection de sa main droite, flattant de la gauche le ventre plat de son mari. Il prit le sexe en bouche et commença à le sucer amoureusement.

Harry n'était pas très vocal, mais Drago savait depuis longtemps reconnaître les indices du plaisir chez son mari. Comme les muscles tendus de ses jambes et de ses fesses lorsqu'il lui prodiguait une fellation.

Le blond était patient et prenait son temps pour arracher à son compagnon une plainte. Il prenait son sexe toujours plus goulument, toujours plus profondément dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, aménageant un étau autour de la verge et faisant des vas et viens au rythme des sussions.

« Hhhho oui…finit par souffler Harry, caressant la joue de Drago. »

Satisfait, le blond agaça du bout des dents le sexe, sur toute sa longueur, avant de reprendre ses vas et viens avec sa bouche. Mais très vite, le brun tira doucement sa tête en arrière.

« Arrête Dray… J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire tendre alors qu'Harry aidait Drago à se relever. Ils se séchèrent, se frictionnant mutuellement dans d'épaisses serviettes de bain.

Frileux, Drago se dépêcha de se mettre entre les draps du lit conjugal.

« Viens vite, chéri, pressa t-il son mari. »

Celui-ci monta à quatre pattes sur le lit et se dirigea vers la forme emmitouflée du blond, tel un prédateur. Alors qu'il le surplombait enfin, Drago sortit ses bras de sous les couvertures pour saisir sa tête et presser leurs bouches. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et un échange doux débuta. Harry parsema ensuite sa gorge offerte de baisers de plus en plus emportés, appréciant particulièrement cette partie au combien vulnérable de son corps. Commencèrent alors les vocalises entêtantes du blond qui, contrairement à son compagnon, exprimait bruyamment sa satisfaction libidinale.

Des soupirs. Des 'oui' murmurés. Des petits gémissements.

Et pendant ce temps, ses mains ne cessaient de caresser lascivement le dos, les épaules et les bras musclés de son mari.

Lorsqu'il voulu explorer le torse de Drago, Harry rencontra l'obstacle des couvertures, qu'il retira donc sans préambule.

« Mais j'ai froid ! se plaignit son époux. »

« Plus pour longtemps, affirma Harry en se couchant entre ses jambes. »

Un 'Hummm' appréciateur se fit entendre quand la chaleur bienfaitrice du corps du brun se propagea sur la peau pâle du blond.

Leurs bouches se donnèrent des petits baisers. Ils roulèrent plusieurs fois sur le matelas, se caressant, se frottant, s'excitant. Drago titilla un téton de son compagnon entre ses lèvres. Harry reprit le dessus et imposa à son époux de se mettre sur le ventre. La langue du brun trouva la raie de ses fesses et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusque sur sa nuque, qu'il mordit ensuite doucement. Drago se prélassa et s'étira comme un chat.

« Relève tes fesses, mon amour, demanda Harry. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le blond lui présenta sa croupe, écartant largement ses cuisses et cambrant les reins, impatient. Harry se colla à lui, frottant son érection entre ses lobes parfaits. Sa bouche trouva son oreille entre les mèches platine.

« Tu es si beau…si désirable…susurra t-il, décuplant leur excitation. »

Drago gémit sous la tension ressentie dans son corps. Le brun fit venir à lui un tube de lubrifiant. Il en étala sur son sexe, laissant son époux dans une attente qu'il savait attiser son désir. Après avoir humidifié son indexe, il le porta à l'anus du blond qu'il caressa brièvement avant de le pénétrer d'une phalange, faisant geindre son amant. Il fit le tour de la peau plissée, s'assurant que Drago était prêt à le recevoir. Il faisait ça à chaque fois depuis qu'il l'avait blessé un soir, après une dispute. Harry avait cru que l'orage été passé, d'autant plus que Drago ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il avait initié le câlin. Mais le blond lui en voulait encore et son corps crispé par la rancœur avait souffert de la venue d'Harry. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait toujours ce geste simple, qui n'était pas sans exciter Drago.

Il ôta son doigt et guida sa verge contre l'anus rosé. En douceur, il s'introduisit entièrement dans le corps qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Hhho oui, souffla Harry, tandis que Drago gémissait fortement. »

Les balancements de leurs reins commencèrent, trouvant le rythme parfait qu'ils avaient créé au fil des années. Le plaisir monta par vagues, avec la houle de leurs corps imbriqués. Drago saisit son sexe pour se masturber. La main d'Harry se posa sur la sienne pour appliquer avec lui des vas et viens sur son érection.

Ils voulaient donner et prendre à la fois. S'aimer tout simplement, au-delà des mots. Faire tomber les barrières de leurs corps. S'oublier pour l'autre.

Les plaintes du blond s'étaient changées en cris de plus en plus éraillés et c'est dans un 'HAaaaaa' retentissant qu'il vint. Harry attrapa plus fermement ses hanches et le pilonna rapidement quelques instants, avant de jouir lui aussi dans un grognement libérateur.

Ils restèrent immobiles, appréciant le Nirvana post orgasmique. Puis Harry dégagea son sexe des fesses rougies de Drago, et attira le dos de celui-ci contre son torse. Il le serra dans ses bras, que les mains du blond caressèrent.

« Je t'aime, murmura Drago. »

« Je t'aime, répondit Harry. »

Un baiser sur la tempe moite de sueur de son époux ponctua la déclaration du brun. Les minutes s'égrainèrent. Ils étaient si bien, l'un contre l'autre. Drago avait fermé les yeux et se serait endormit si l'air frais séchant sa peau ne l'avait pas fait frissonné. Il se détacha donc et fit un bref passage par la salle de bain, imité par Harry.

Quand ce dernier regagna la chambre, il trouva son compagnon allongé sur le dos, se caressant le ventre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cette vision lui serra le cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait que son époux était triste.

« Hey mon amour, l'appela t-il en s'étendant à ses côtés. »

Il posa lui aussi une de ses mains sur le ventre du blond.

« … »

« Je… ça me fait…tout drôle…d'avoir été enceint 7 mois et demi et de ne pas avoir de bébé…pour remplir mes bras…, expliqua Drago. »

« Oui… ça me fait ça moi aussi… Enfin, je sais bien que ce n'est pas moi qui l'avais dans mon ventre mais…j'attendais cet enfant avec toi. »

Drago consentit enfin à le regarder. Leurs yeux se fouillèrent, se questionnèrent, se rassurèrent. Leurs lèvres s'étirèrent ensemble, dans deux sourires complices et pleins d'espoirs.

« Alors…c'est d'accord ? Tu veux bien que je te fasse encore un enfant ? demanda Harry, sa propre envie vibrant dans sa voix. »

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! s'exclama Drago en se jetant dans ses bras. Définitivement oui, mon amour ! »

.

.

Dans sa chambre, James Sirius Potter ne dormait toujours pas, trop absorbé par sa lecture qui était loin d'être achevée… Qu'à cela ne tienne, il passerait une nuit blanche s'il le fallait, mais il refusait de s'arrêter avant le tout dernier mot de la toute dernière page.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

**Remerciements :**

Je remercie tous les reviewers assidus : Ceux qui, chapitre après chapitre, m'avez toujours laissé un petit mot, me soutenant, aidant mon écriture à devenir meilleure et m'encourageant à poursuivre l'aventure de la fanfiction. **Vous êtes géniaux** et c'est pour vous que je publierais une petite suite à cette histoire. Je travaille actuellement dessus^^.

.

**A la rentrée :**

Dés la rentrée, vous pourrez me retrouver, si le cœur vous en dit, avec la publication de ma deuxième fanfiction _**Sans contrefaçon**_, dont vous pouvez dors et déjà lire un extrait sur mon LiveJournal.

Résumé : Harry a un problème. Il aime Drago qui est hétéro, odieux et violent. Mais peu importe. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aime, sans contrefaçon.

.

**Les non-logés :**

**Je répondrais aux reviews que vous laisserez pour ce chapitre sur mon live journal, dont vous pouvez trouver l'adresse sur mon profil.**

.

_**Dracolina3 :** Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me soulage vraiment beaucoup. Car le chapitre 5 a vraiment été un chapitre compliqué à écrire. Je suis heureuse que la surprise ait été totale pour toi ! Certains avaient devinés, et d'autres non. J'ai adoré écrire la scène du début, quand Harry et Drago craquent chacun de leur côté dans la grande salle lol. C'est avec ce genre de petits passage que j'essaie de rendre cette histoire plus légère^^ J'aime beaucoup sexy Harry aussi ) Et j'espère avoir réussi à le rendre encore plus sexy dans ce dernier chapitre ! A bientôt !_

_**Micromga :** Alors, heureuse ? Nos héros enfin tout nus dans un lit^^ Bon, et bien, comme tu as pu le constater, nous n'en savons pas plus sur le déroulement des évènements entre les jeunes Harry et Drago, après le faux accident de potion. Mais j'espère que tes attentes ont été comblées en ce qui concerne le retour des Harry et Drago du futur. Et, comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains, je bosse actuellement sur une petite suite, où l'on verrait les réactions de nos héros après l'arrivée de James en chaudron (Groumde est en train d'imaginer un bébé pilotant un chaudron o.O) Pour en revenir à tes idées foisonnantes, je ne saurais que t'encourager à écrire des histoires. J'y prends un tel plaisir que je ne peux que te souhaiter la même chose^^ Et pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, n'hésite pas à contacter une bêta lectrice ! Moi-même, je me bats férocement contre mes lacunes, et je t'assure que j'en ai beaucoup dans ce domaine ! A bientôt !_

_**Nytiss973 :** Merciiiiiii ! Tu n'avais peut être pas deviné que James allait naître dans le passé, mais pour la suite, tu avais vu juste^^ j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu, avec des chouchoux encore plus choux . A bientôt !_

_**Duo :** Je suis tout à fat d'accord avec toi, pour cette histoire de reviews. Je veux dire, je comprends que ce soit difficile d'en écrire. En plus, je vois bien le nombre de followers, mais qui me dit que mon chapitre n'est pas une grosse daube lol Ce que je me disais c'est que les lecteurs devraient avoir la possibilité de cliquer sur « j'aime », à la fin du chapitre, comme sur Facebook ^^ Voilà qui serait bien pratique pour réduire mon trac et je suis sûre que beaucoup de lecteurs préfèreraient ça que se creuser la tête à écrire une review lol Surtout que si on aime lire, on n'aime pas forcément écrire lol Pour ce dernier chapitre, j'espère avoir tenu toutes mes promesses ! Résumé de ma prochaine fic ci-dessus. Dans cette histoire, c'est Drago qui sera le plus Graouououou, même si il ne sera pas du tout comme la Harry du temps d'une naissance^^ Pour plus d'information, RDV sur mon live journal !_


End file.
